The Magic of love
by wasmina
Summary: This is a love story about the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. What happens when the Dark Magician tries to confess his feelings to the Dark Magician Girl? Well there is no happy explanation about that. Oh just read it.
1. Chapter 1: Mahad's Story

This is a romance story between Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. If you do not like Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX , or Princess Tutu then don't read this segment or you will be bored. So if you leave bad comments about this fan fiction, then I told you so. If you do not like Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu and you are still going t read this I have no idea what your problem is. Now what is left? Aw yes, disclaimers. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, Twilight, or Princess Tutu. Now let's start!

* * *

Chapter 1 Mahad's* story

"I summon the Dark Magician!"

I heard my master say this and I was quickly summoned to the field. I know what I was facing, a Harpy will be easy.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

I summond a great amount of dark energy and destroyed the Harpy Lady, sending Mai's life points to 700.

I only needed to attack once more to finish off her life points. Mai then played Monster Reborn to bring back her Harpy Lady. She also played one card faced down. It is probably Elegant Egotist. You would think that after the fifth time battling Mai, you would know how she works.

That was when I hear the words that I would somewhat regret for the entire battle: "I summon the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode"! My apprentice was on the field. She immediately comes by my side. I had a slightly uneasy feeling. She is too close. You know you get that feeling when someone is watching you? That's exactly how I feel.

Mai played the magic card Elegant Egotist. What a shocker.

The three Harpy Sisters are in front of us. You can tell they were sisters by the way they all had the most ridculous hair styles I have ever seen, except for my master's of course. My master decided to attack with Double Dark Spectrum Attack. Mana and I both raise our scepters and attack with Dark Magic.

My light is a dark shade of violet. Mana, on the other hand, had bright pink. I did not get why they call her the _Dark_ Magician Girl. She is quite the opposite.

The Harpies were destroyed, sending Mai's life points to zero. I expected for us to return to our cards, when I heard Mana tell our master to keep the simulator on.

I wonder what she wanted. I was really shocked when she jumped on top of me and gave me the hardest bear hug I have ever felt in my entire thousand-year life. What really, _really_ shocked me was when she planted a kiss on my cheek. What really, really, _really_ shocked me is when she said she loved me. Well, my master is in shock too.

From that day on, my life became a wild roller coaster going up and down, Mana always telling me she loves about 15 times a day. It really got annoying after a while. It was embarrassing when she clings on to me while walking down the sidewalk in the human world.

Yes, we can live in the human world like any other person out there. We do occasionally have someone come up to us and say we have striking resemblance to the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The humans don't seem to catch on after that. Only my master and his friends know the secret.

Aside from them, the other person who knows is this girl I happened to meet at my master first duel with Kaiba. I was about to get attacked by the Blue Eyes White Dragon when I felt someone lift me up into the sky. The experience of being lifted up by a ballarina was almost as shocking as when the Dark Magician Girl told me she loved me.

The girl had long, vivid violet hair that flowed down from a miniature bun in her hair. A sleeveless sea green tutu with green toe shoes and a blue tear drop-shaped necklace adorned her slight figure. Her eyes were a beautiful deep sea blue. She looked about 14 years old and kept popping up on the field every time I was put into play. My master got annoyed but pretended she was a card afterwards. I later found out she was a story book character.

The Little Mermaid, to be more exact. She is fated to turn into sea foam the second her loved one loves someone else. She pretends to be an avarge girl that goes to my master's neighboring school. Her name is Jasmine and she is 12 years old. My master seems to like her, but he wants to keep it a secret. She says I am like a senpai* to her. She is also a friend of Mana.

Speaking of Mana, sometimes that girl can drive you mad. She is not a bad student. The only problem is most of her attacks consist of pink, hearts, pink, cute, pink, sparkles, pink, flowers, and did I mention pink? Yes, lots of pink. That would annoy any Dark Magician. She always said she loves me which I think is very improper. It is not normal for an apprentice to love her master, even though we are only three years apart.

There are too many differences between us anyway. She is fifteen, I am eighteen. She loves pink, I loves violet or any other dark color. She loves cute, I just don't like cute at all. She is warm, I am cold. She loves reading Twilight, I think Dr. Seuss is better then that stupid series*. I want to kill Stephanie Meyer so badly. She loves Kuriboh, I think Kuriboh is the most annoying thing since Shining Friendship.

The only things we both like doing are using magic and dancing. We both dance ballet. And don't you dare say anything about ballet. Ballet is not only for girls, you know.

Since Mana is my apprentice, I have to teach how to use magic properly. Little did I know, one lesson would end up changing my life.

"So what are we learning today?" she asked before class started.

"You have to improve on your Dark Magic Attack."

I don't talk very much because I think conversation is useless.

"Awesome!"

"Try to attack me."

"I can't attack you master, I don't want to hurt you." She said this while giving me the puppy dog face. Her emerald green eyes grow twice the normal size.

"Just do it Mana." For some reason, I have to turn away from the face she is making right now.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A bright ray of light is heading my direction. It comes at me with great speed until it dissolves into a bunch of sparkles and hearts. I was still standing there without the slightest scratch on me.

"You have to focus your power on the attack. You have to have the will to attack your enemy."

"It's not my fault that I can't attack the one I love!"

I aimed my sceptor at her. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Mana flew back from the strong and powerful force. "That hurts!" she said with a cutesy voice.

I stick out my hand to help her up. The second I touched her hand, I felt a warm sensation going through me.

"Thanks," she said when I help her up. She looked up at me, her bold eyes staring right through me. The feeling is getting stronger. Whatever it is, I did not like it at all.

* * *

*1- I will be using the names Mahad and Mana for the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. These were there names back in anceint Eygypt.

*2- Senpai in Japanese means upper classmate. There will be more Japanese words like this.

*3- I _love_ Twilight. Don't think just because the Dark Magician hates it in my story means that I hate it too.

So what do you think? I will be writing the second chapter shortly after this one. If anyone has suggestions for the story, feel free to mention them. Can some people give me the names of some other Yu-gi-oh cards? I don't know that many. I only know Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Shining Frendship, Magician of Fate, Black Luster Soilder, The Celtic Guardian, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Harpy Lady, and Red Archery Girl. Beta'd by Psychoticbunny. Plese comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Mana's Story

Rats, I have to write some more disclaimers. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, Princess Tutu, or any other anime, manga, or book characters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Mana's story

I am in love. I cannot help the fact that I have fallen head over heels with my master, Mahad. Some people might know him as the Dark Magician. I am the Dark Magician Girl. I have been in love with Mahad since the time we where living in ancient Egypt.

I am Mahad's apprentice. I am training to be a top magician in Egypt. I remember when Mahad was teaching me how to levitate objects. This task was surprisingly taxing. I was trying to lift up a scroll, but it was pointless. It didn't even go an inch off the table. Mahad came over to help me. He instructed me to hold my scepter a certain way and the scroll flew threw the air. I looked up at Mahad. He was smiling down at me. That was the first time he ever gave me a smile like that before. Since that day, I was in love with him.

He always smiles with Isis the priestess. I would love to set that woman on fire. Trust me, I know how to. Mahad barely flashes smiles at me. I am determined to be the one who will always make him happy inside and out. The only other time I remember him smile at me was when I saved him from one of Bakura's magical blasts. I will make him love me whatever it takes.

He gives me a cold look most of the time. I still think he is cool. I remember how many female cards used to hit on him. I was not jealous! I was just upset by the fact that the other girls only saw him for his cold outside character. I, on the other hand, love him inside and out (though it is hard to see the inside).

I am currently the card of my master Yugi Muto who is actually Pharaoh Atem. I finally admitted my love to him after a duel with Mai Kujaku. I was so glad when we blew those Harpy Sisters into oblivion. I gave him a surprise hug and expressed my feelings. My master seemed to be in shock. He didn't seem to return my love though. I didn't give up.

I tell Mahad I love him about 15 times a day. Not even a smile. I vow I will not give up hope until he finds the person he loves. Some people say it is improper for an apprentice to love her master. I say otherwise. I think there are no boundaries for love. I will someday break those restrictions. Some don't care about the apprentice and master stuff, but they just think that we are too different. So what if I like pink, cute, Twilight and Kuriboh and you can tell Mahad enjoys the opposite? We still both like to use magic. We also love to dance ballet. I know it sounds strange considering I told you about the cold personality, but he is a very good dancer. You should see him doing grand jetés*.

Mahad has taught me all I know. Even some dance. He does sometimes tend to overwork me though. If I get too tired, he lets me rest. This grants me a glimmer of hope. I wonder if I can reach out to him.

I remember this one lesson like it was only yesterday. Now that I think about it - wait, it was yesterday!

"You have to improve on your Dark Magic Attack."

He does not seem to talk very much. I wonder why that is.

I simply replied, "Awesome."

I can't believe I said something as stupid like that. He must've thought I was too cutesy or something close to that. What am I saying? Mahad would never consider me cute.

"Try to attack me."

That completely broke through my thoughts.

"I can't attack you master, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it Mana."

He said this in a warning tone. I don't like to get him angry, so I did what he said. I poured my heart into this attack. To my dismay, it dissolved into a bunch of sparkles and hearts.

"You have to focus your power on the attack. You have to have the will to attack your enemy."

"It's not my fault that I can't attack the one I love!"

Suddenly he aimed his scepter at me.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

Without warning, I was knocked to the ground with great force. How can he focus so much energy on this attack? I remembered what he said about having the will to attack your enemy. Does he not like me as much as he used to? I don't know, maybe he doesn't care about me as much as I thought. I swear I was about to cry. Just then I saw Mahad's hand reaching out for me. I looked up at his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Thanks."

I glanced up to see his eyes. They were staring at mine with such great strength that I had trouble looking away. He finally did.

"I am suddenly not feeling well, Mana. Is it okay if I end class today?"

"I guess so, but do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"It is okay. I just want to be left alone for a while."

I flew out the door. "See you later then." I tried to wonder what was wrong with him but, my mind sidetracked back to the stare the Mahad gave me when I looked at him. It felt almost as great when he gave me a smile.

* * *

*1- Grand Jeté. This Is the terme grand leap in French.

What do you think? This was Mana's point of view in the story. I am sorry about that whole confusing paragraph from the last chapter. I will write another chapter all centered on that girl so you can have more of an understanding of her. I still want to hear some more ideas from you guys. I will work on another chapter about Mahad and the mysterious feelings. Some new characters will be introduced to. See you next time! Sorry that when I first uploaded this chapter that all the editing I did disappeared. I will try to reupload this chapter again. Beta'd by Psychoticbunny.


	3. Chapter 3: What is this feeling?

I hate writing disclaimers _so much. _I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, Princess Tutu or any other book, movie, whatever reference.

Chapter 3- What is this feeling?

My pulse slowed down and the feeling slowly disappeared when Mana leaves. I told her I was not feeling well and that I was heading home. I decided to change into some human clothes since I did not want to stand out when I walk back to my house. Yes, I have a house in the human world. It is near a beach on the Tokyo Harbor.

I still cannot figure out what that feeling was. I have touched Mana many times before but never before reacted like this. Maybe I was feeling sick.

I was about to head up stairs when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole to see who was there. It was Jasmine. Because she was so short, I could only make out the top of her head. There was a big lavender bow in her hair. I let her in. She was carrying a very big basket of muffins. She was wearing a red cape over a black and white checked dress with black shoes. She did always seem to wear the strangest clothes.

"Oh, I thought this was my grandmother's house." She said this with a very big grin on her face.

"Was it necessary to make all of those muffins?"

"I only made about two dozen."

"Fine come on in."

She sometimes looks so mature you would not believe she is only 12 years old. She also seems to be very popular with the guys even though she does not notice.

"What's wrong?"

I was shocked. How did she know something was wrong?

"There's nothing wrong," I lied.

"You're lying, tell the truth."

The thing about Jasmine is she can read your emotions like an open book.

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes are swelled up, you sighed just a moment ago, and you are not even trying to kick me out."

She had a wide grin on her face for succeeding.

"Since you can read emotions, can you tell me what emotion I am feeling right now?"

"Hmm, let me see…"

She scratched her chin, trying to figure it out.

"You are angry because someone did something you did not like and you kept it bottled up."

That could be true, however, I could see nothing that made me angry at Mana.

"I do not think so."

"You are very sad because no matter how hard you try you will never succeed at completing your goal."

She had a wide grin on her face, hoping that she had guessed right. I think about this. It could be true. Sometimes I feel like Mana will never become a magician and I lose all faith, but not this time.

"This is a very tough one… I know! You have fallen in _love _with somebody and you don't know how to confess your feelings, while you are also unsure that it is love itself!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

She kept on talking anyway, despite my interruption.

"Your mind is telling you that you don't feel anything with this person, but your heart longs for her. You also think that you are right about not loving this girl, but you know I am right and that you have fallen in love. At the same time, you are still trying to confuse your mind by telling it you really don't have feelings for this person, but your heart knows you really do."

"What? I don't love anybody."

"See, that's what I am saying. Your mind thinks I am wrong and you're right, but your heart knows I am right that you are wrong and that I also…"

"_Stop talking!_"

She immediately stopped.

"Thank you. Do you really think that I am in love?"

"It is as plain as the expression on your face."

I considered this. If I am in love, who is the one I love?

"If I really am in love, who am I in love with?"

"Well, name all the females you came in contact with today. Then describe the contact. Unless it's improper. Then I don't want to know about it."

I could not believe I was going along with this.

"I saw the Harpy Lady Sakura today on my way to practice in the realm of the cards*. She _did_ wave and I waved back and…"

"That doesn't sound like her, who else?"

"Then I saw the Mystical Elf. She was going to the church to pray."

"That description you gave sounds too vague to be her. Go on."

"I saw the Dark Witch Emily. I asked her if she knew where Mana was. She called Mana a powder-puff and told me she was on her way to the magic training school."

"You sounded upset the way she insulted Mana like that. I may be picking something up."

"I saw Mana today for lessons. I attacked her with Dark Magic Attack. She slammed against the wall. I reached out my hand to help her up. I suddenly did not feel well and told Mana to go home."

"AHA!" she shouted, snapping her fingers.

"What is it?"

"The way that you gave extra details with Mana and the fact you felt angry that Emily insulted Mana. You are in love with Mana!"

"You are crazy, you know that!"

"I may be crazy, but you know I'm right."

I hate to admit this, however she might be speaking the truth.

"You always said Mana loves you and she tells you this about 15 times a day. This can work out perfectly!"

She was so excited that she jumped in the air and almost knocked over a vase. I cought it just in time.

"You have to be a little more careful you know."

"Gomenosai.*"

"Besides, I cannot tell Mana I love her because…"

"You think it's improper for a master to love his apprentice and since you already told Mana this, she will think you only said this just to avoid her!"

"And also…"

"You think that Mana only loves you for your outside character. You think that ifyou tell her that you love her, she'll think you're not as cold and heartless anymore and leave you!"

"How do you do that? And what do you mean by _heartless_?!"

"Don't worry; we will make sure Mana will love you for your inside and outside character so that you can be a great couple. This is just like a romantic love story beginning to form. You'll be just like the couple from Romeo and Juliet!"

"But they die in the end."

"Just minor details. We will make sure you steal Mana's heart with your inner personality!"

She got excited again and knocked over the vase again. I cought the vase, but some water has spilled on Jasmine.

"Oh, great!"

In a flash of light, Jasmine's hair turned into a light shade of lilac, her eyes became violet, and her legs turn into a shiny tail. Every time Jasmine touches water, she turns into a mermaid and has to dry off before she can change back to normal. She is still wearing her dress and her cape, but her shoes, socks, and hair ribbon have fallen out. I get her a towel. After ten seconds when she is dry, she turns back to normal.

"So did you find your prince yet?"

"Not yet."

She said this with a sigh at the end. She knows if she saves someones life and falls in love with him, there's a danger that he could fall in love with another person. If that were the case, in only a few days she would turn to sea foam. I am trying to help her as much as I can, but unless we know her prince, there's not much either of us can do about it.

"If Princess Tutu and Rue make a sad story change into a happy ending, then so can I."

*You see, a long time ago there was this writer named Drosselmeyer. He wrote many stories including Swan Lake, The Red Shoes, The Sleeping Beauty, Copplia, Cinderella, La Slyphide, Giselle, The Little Mermaid*, The Pharoh's Daughter and many more. All of his stories came to life and roamed around his town.

The town first loved Drosselmeyer but then grew angry because his charecters caused mischief. Drosselmeyer wrote another story called The Nutcracker where he wrote himself into the story so he could keep controlling all his stories when he died.

The last story the old man ever wrote was The Prince and the Raven. He died before he could ever finish it, so the Raven and the Prince had an eternal battle with no winner. The Prince decided to take out his own heart to seal the Raven. His heart shattered into many shards all containing one of the Prince's emotions.

Drosselmeyer decied that he should make some charecters from his stories guardians of the stories so that they can protect the Prince. Most of the characters came to life. Some of them were fated to have sad endings, but they eventually changed them. Jasmine is one of these characters. She is hoping to do the same.

"I know we can make her fall in love with you," Jasmine continutes, "First you should lighten up your personality. Try being friends with Kuriboh."

"That is_ never_ going to happen as long as I live!"

"Okay, no Kuriboh."

"What does Mana want in me?"

Jasmine suddenly shouts out, "I have an idea! I can go over to Mana's house and ask what she looks for a lover."

"But that is spying, is it not?"

"Trust me, I know what I am doing."

She leaves the house. I wonder if all Jasmine said could be true. Do I really love Mana? There is only one way to find out. Ra, I hope this works.

* * *

*1- "Gomenosai" is Japanese for "I am sorry." (This is Psychoticbunny talking: I do not condone in using random well-known Japanese phrases in stories that are otherwise completely in English. However, I don't want a pet peeve of mine to evolve into some huge fight with Wasmina. So, basically, I do not approve. But I am too lazy to argue. Wasmina disagrees greatly and she's pretty annoyed with me right now. She wants you to know that she fought bravely, but probably got bored towards the end.)

*2- The little mermaid is not a real ballet the others are.

*3- The whole segment about Drosselmeyer was a reference to Princess Tutu. If it doesn't make sense to you, then I can't really explain it with more detail. So just smile and nod, sound good?

What do you think! I could not think of a better way of ending this. I don't like this chapter as much as the other one's. I do not think this one is funny enough. If you are wondering what does the little mermaid have to do with this you will see in a few more chapters. Be patient! Oh, and one more thing. I know in the last chapter there were many errors. I just wanted to tell you that on my document manager on fanfiction is acting werid. I edited that chapter about three times! It said it was succefully saved but all the smaller paragraphs I made were gone and all the mistakes were still there. I am going to figure out what is wrong with this. So hope see you untill the next chapter! Unfortunatly beta'd by Psychoticbunny.


	4. Chapter 4: Ra, It Does Not Work

_This is getting annoying. Someday I wish that disclaimers will never have to be written again!_ I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu. Now on with the show!

Chapter 4- Ra, it does not work.

"I am what I wear and how I dress."

I was listening to my favorite song on my I-pod. It was My Strongest Suit from the Broadway show Aida. This show makes me wonder. Why didn't the priests and Pharaoh's break out in a musical number in the middle of the day? Life would have been a lot more fun. I was going to see that show when Jasmine takes us all to New York for Spring Break. It was only October but I felt like it was so close.

Speaking of Jasmine she called me on my cell phone today saying if I could come over to her house to talk. I was about to go but I could not find out what to wear. It took me about an half hour to decide on a long pair of jeans that has a butterfly sowed on it with a pink tang top that had a matching jean jacket over it with Ugs. If you think this is long then you have to know how long it takes for me to decide on what to wear when I see Mahad. I wake up at 5:30, no joke.

Well I walked over to Jasmine's house to see that she had already started decorating her house for Halloween. The second I walked in I heard low growling. It was pretty dark in the house. I saw two pairs of red eyes staring at me. It seemed like what ever they were ran towards me at great jumped on me. I screamed. The next thing I knew everything went dark, with slobber.

"Jasmine your wild beasts are attacking me!"

She came down stairs carrying a couple of paintbrushes in her hands. She was wearing a smock. She dropped everything and came running towards me. She pulled her dogs Max and Sheba off of me.

"Arigoto*."

"Go into the Dinning Room. I'll be there in a moment."

I went to the Dinning Room and sat my self down on the long table in the middle of the room. She put the dogs into the kitchen and closed the tiny doggy gate.

"So why did you call me over?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay."

There was something very suspicious about this. She usually does not call me over to just talk.

"What are you scheming?"

"Oh, just because I just want to talk you think I am scheming something?"

"Yes."

"Fine what do you think of Mahad?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Mahad?"

Remember how I was very suspicious before? Well that was nothing compared to now.

"Well, I love Mahad."

"You don't think there is nothing wrong with him?"

"Is Mahad acting suspicious?"

"No! I just want to know if there are any flaws about him you don't like."

"Well Mahad does try to hide his real personality but, just because he has a few flaws does not mean that I want him to change or anything."

"This plan is totally pointless." Jasmine said that in a murmur but I could still under stand it.

"What?"

"Nothing, how about physical looks or anything like that?"

"What are you talking abo…"

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it"

Jasmine walked away to answer the door. I peeked past the glass sliders that went into the living room to see who was there.

"Hi Jasmine!"

It was Yugi Moto.

"Hello Yugi, Mana is also in the dinning room come on in."

"I see you are starting to put up decorations."

"This is going to be a great Halloween. Plus my house will look much better then your's."

"You don't stand a ghost of a chance." Yugi said this with a creepy touch.

"You guys seriously use that phrase to much on 4kids.*"

"Hey it isn't my fault that they somehow get footage of us in our duels and then dub it in English!"

"The paparazzi are annoying aren't they?"

Yugi had a sleeveless shirt on with jeans.

"Why are you wearing that in the middle of autumn?" I asked him.

"I think that this makes me look cool."

"Nope it would look cooler on Yami."

Yugi flicked Jasmine on the forehead.

"Didn't Yami get his own body?" I asked.

"He did at the end of the fifth season."

The doorbell was ringing again. Jasmine got it. This time it was Honada and Jounichi*.

"Thanks for inviting us over to make jack-o-lanterns."

"No problem I'll get the pumpkins."

Soon Jasmine was back with a couple of medium sized pumpkins. She set the paintbrushes, paint's, and pumpkin carving stuff on the were about to start when the doorbell rang, again. Jasmine looked like she was getting annoyed. She answered the door. This time it was Shizuka, Anzu, and Ribbon*.

"Gang ba wa*!" Ribbon exclaimed as they walked through the door.

"Are we going to make jack-o-lanterns like you planned?" Anzu asked.

"Come right in." Jasmine said with an annoyed tone

I don't think she meant to invite all these people over. Jasmine did not even sit down when she heard the doorbell ring.

"_For all that is good how many people are coming!"_

It was Judai, Asuka, and Otogi*. "Hey the pumpkins need painting." Judai said this with enthusiasm.

I could tell she was restraining from throwing Judai out the window.

"Don't mind coming in my 11th wheel." Jasmine said this as if she wanted to kill him.

Judai didn't seem to notice. Jasmine did not take a step before the doorbell rang for the somewhat time. Jasmine nearly ripped the door off the hinges. It was Yami.

"Hello."

Jasmine looked like she was ready to burst.

"I'll be getting a glass of water!"

I ran out of the Dining Room hoping to avoid the fight. I got a glass from the cabinet. I was getting some water when Jasmine stormed in the room also getting a glass of water to calm down.

"Where did all these people come from? Only Yugi, Jounichi, and Honada was supposed to come. Wait it must have been Jounichi and Honada! Those blabber mouths! They are so going to get a beating."

I could see the cup slowly crushing in her hand.

"So have you heard about the Halloween Party Kaiba Corp Is throwing?"

She suddenly said in a happier mode. It was amazing how fast she can change her emotions.

"I think so. I was going to invite Mahad but every time I ask him he seemed to try to run away before I finished the question."

"Mahad would not run away under that circumstance . He might throw his arms up screaming and then run away but, he would not run away on a normal basis."

I whacked her on the head.

"I can't go anyway. I would have to deal with Sakura and the rest of the Harpies. They said that unless I did all there chores for a week they are going to blackmail me in front of Mahad."

"What kind of blackmail?"

"Oh they just took a photo of me and edited it on photo shop."

"You have photo shop?"

"Of coarse we do."

"Well don't you fret Manarella your fairy godmother is here!"

I had a feeling this was all going to end very badly.

*1- arigoto means thank you in Japanese. I said in the last chapter that this means I am sorry. It does not. Gomenasai means I am sorry. I am sorry for this mistake.

*2- They do use that phrase about five times in the English dubbed series of Yu-gi-oh. It gets very annoying.

*3- Jounichi Katsuya is the Japanese name of Joey Wheeler in the English dubbed version of Yu-gi-oh. Honada Hiroto is the Japanese version of Tristen Taylor. I will use the Japanese names instead of English.

*4- Anzu Mazaki is the Japanese name of Tea Gardner in the English dubbed. Shizuka Katsuya is the Japanese version of Serenity Wheeler. Ribbon is a character from Yu-gi-oh season zero. It never aired in America so she does not have an English version of her name. Ribbon is a nickname. Her real name is Miho Nosaka.

*5- Judai Yuki is the Japanese version of Jaiden Yuki. Asuka Tenjouin is the Japanese version of Alexis Rhodes. These two charecters are from Yu-gi-oh GX. Otogi Ryuji is the japanese version of Duke Devlin.

I had writers block through the whole chapter. I was basically stuck for most of the parts. What do you think is going to happen at the party that Kaiba Corp is throwing? Do you think Jasmine will mess this plan up like she did the first one? Find out in the next chapter! Since this is the last day of vacation I will not be writing fan fiction to much on the weekdays. I also have my Acting classes play that we are currently doing. It is the Seussical the Musical. I got the Sour Kangaroo! So I will try to write as much as I can on the weekends. See you next time. Sorry that my Document Manager screwed up again. I will try to fix the second chapter as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger in the Rain

_GLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 5: Stranger In the Rain

It has been 24 hours. I need to know. This is the very thought that haunts me.

Did Jasmine's plan work?

It probably did not. No, I have to believe that Jasmine's plan will work. The plan will work, the plan will work, the plan will work, the plan will… This is hopeless. I most likely won't see Jasmine until the end of the day, or at least the end of this chapter.

I was in the realm of the cards waiting for Mana to come for her daily lessons. The realm of the cards was sort of like an average day suburb. Besides for the fact that we had shops that sold weapons and magic potions, monsters walking around all over the place, and it had that medieval sort of setting it was pretty normal. I was sitting under the over head of the school of magic. We were the second top school for the magic arts. There was another school that came first. I am not sure I remember the name though. It started with an h I am certain.

I realized that Mana was about 15 minutes late. This is very rare that Mana would be late. I wonder what could be her reason. It may have to do with the really heavy rain. We don't usually get rain storms this heavy. There was a clash of lightning in the background. The street lamps were on but, they only gave a very faint glow.

Just then I heard something rustle in the bushes. I quickly turned around. There was nothing there. I knew I did not imagine this sound. I heard it again. This time I saw something blue flash quickly to the next set of bushes.

"Who is there?" I called out in the thing's direction.

I saw it again speed into the next set of bushes. The thing was moving towards me. I gripped my scepter ready to attack. It was quiet for a few moments. Suddenly when there was another bolt of lightning the blue figure leaped out of the bushes and started attacking me.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

I fired many of my attacks but the creature was to fast for the attacks to hit it. The figure was still attacking me with powerful blows of his sword. This was no doubt a warrior card. I wondered how I could possibly beat it. I thought of something just then.

"Magical Hats!"

A hat fell over me and divided into four. The hats surrounded the warrior. I peeked out of the hat behind him. I saw that the warrior had long blue hair going down to his waist. He held a sword that looked like it was made of ice. In the other hand was a shield that also looked like it was made of ice. Which warrior was he?

While he was attacking the hat in front of him I snuck up to him.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The green light hit the warrior right in the back. He fell to the floor. I put one foot on top of his back to make sure he did not move. He flipped over but I pointed my scepter right at him. Then I realized the he was a she.

She had light blue armor with a red undergarment underneath.

"Get off me you pointy headed freak and take me like a man."

I lifted my scepter up and just stared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Fight me already!"

"Wait a minute who are you?"

I took my foot off her and she quickly stood right back up.

"If you must know I am The Artic Swords Girl* but, you may call me Melanie."

"If I may I ask. Why did you just attack me?"

"I am trying to train so I could be a better monster to serve my Pharaoh. I also want to be better then the Black Luster Solider."

"You mean Gallant."

"That's his name? I thought it would be something tough."

"What is your reason for fighting Gallant?"

"When I first came to this world I wanted to be one of the very best warrior cards. I decided to ask Black Lu… I mean Gallant for help. He simply brushed me off saying that I can never be like him."

"Well Gallant is the type of person that gives double meanings."

"I don't care! I will cream Gallant one way or another!"

I swear I have never seen this monster before.

"Are you a new card created by Pegasus?"

"I am a card that was used way back in ancient Egypt by the princess Ameris. She had most of the female monsters. Since I was one of her favorites she decided not to show me to anyone unless really needed."

"This still gives you the right to attack me?"

"I need the practice."

Suddenly Melanie jerked her head as if she heard or saw something very close.

"I have to go."

She then ran back through the bushes and was gone. I went back to waiting for Mana to come. Where was she? The rain just got heavier. Maybe I should go look for her. I was soaked in less then five minutes. If I just try to sense out her presence then I should find her soon and get out of this rain.

I closed my eyes and focused my power into locating Mana. I felt the presence. It was very faint but I could still feel it. I opened my eyes trying to see through the thick rain. She was in the forest of monsters.

I ran or flew as fast as fast as I could. The presence was getting stronger. I came into a clearing. The rain continued to fall. I could see there was no sign of Mana. Still something was telling me she was here.

Suddenly a big blue and pink object ran into me and slammed me into the ground. Why do I seem like I am getting run into or hit today? Mana was on top me. I starred at for a few seconds until she got off me and ran behind the nearest tree. I saw the Harpy Sisters Sakura, Ray, and Azul come from the opposite side. Only Sakura was carrying a rose whip. The rest how ever had their talons ready for attacking. When the harpies saw me they stopped looking so vicious and started batting their eyelashes. Sakura was the first to speak since she was the leader.

"Mahad, what a pleasant surprise!"

Ray spoke next. "You are soaking wet, why did you come out in such terrible weather?"

"I could ask the same to you."

Azul was last. "We were just looking for Mana. We were just going to borrow something of hers. Do you know were we can find her?"

I looked over at the tree Mana was hiding behind. She was shaking her head wildly with pleading eyes. I gave into Mana's eyes.

"I am sorry I have not seen her today."

Sakura spoke again. "Well that is such a shame. We will keep looking for her then. See you later Mahad."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Sakura and the rest of the harpies left as quickly as they came. I nodded to Mana signaling that she can come out now.

"Thanks a lot."

Mana slowly crept from behind the tree. Now that I was not in shock and the rain seemed to lighten up a little bit I could see her more clearly. Her hat was on crookedly, the middle piece of her magician outfit was ripped, her skirt in the back was tattered, her shoes were covered with mud, she had bruises and deep cuts all across her arms and legs, and there was a long bloody slash against her right cheek.

"Mana what happened to you?"

She was stumbling towards me with her wand in her hand.

"I am sorry I am late Mahad. I was going to be on time but, Sakura and the rest of the harpies took my wand while I was walking over to the school. When I got it back they tried to take it away from me again, this time with force."

"Why did you not run away? You could have always gotten a new wand."

"I could have but, that wand is my most cherished position."

"What does it mean to you?"

"Mahad you gave me this wand. I know it may not mean something to you but it does to me."

I looked at her with shock. She was really willing to get hurt for just a simple position that I got her. Did she really care that much?

"Mana you are very hurt. You are lucky that it is raining."

Just then Mana collapsed to the ground. I flew to her and examined her. She probably fainted from blood loss. When I put my hand on her forehead it felt like it was on fire. I put Mana in my arms and immediately flew to her house.

This is the first time I have ever been to Mana's house. Where was her bedroom? At last I found it. I put her down on her bed and took off her hat and shoes. There had to be a blanket somewhere. I found one in her closet. Hoping that the blanket would bring down the shivering I put the blanket on top of her. That was when I looked around the room and realized. Everything in the entire room was pink.

There was some light blue here and there but at least 99.9% of everything in her room had some sort of shade of pink. A pink TV, pink ipod, pink curtains, pink bed, pink cell phone, pink lamp, pink carpet, pink nightstand, pink door, pink dresser, pink walls, pink beanbag chairs, even a pink lava lamps. This was just like being inside a giant bottle of peptic medicine or something of that sort.

"Stop thinking about the pink."

I had to bring down the fever and cover up her cuts. Maybe the bathroom had some bandages. I found some and a cup of water. Going back into the room I bandaged and cleaned her cuts. Mana still needs the ice bag though.

I went to open her closet but found nothing. Maybe there is something on the top. I totally forgot the fact that I was still wearing my big pointy hat. It banged on the ceiling which caused everything to be knocked off the shelf. All I could think of was brace for impact. Everything landed on top of me.

To my surprise it did not hurt. In fact it felt rather soft. Sticking my head I found out that I was being buried by a bunch of Hello Kitty plush toys. I threw off my hat in anger. I hate that Hello Kitty. Hell Kitty would be more accurate to describe this plush toy.

I put them all the plush toys back on the shelf. Mana suddenly groaned in the background. I went over to fluff her pillows. Then I saw most of the pillows were in fact more Hello Kitty plush toys.

I went into the kitchen to continue looking for an ice bag. There was one in the cabinets. I filled it with ice and went back up stairs. The ice bag seemed to be working. I turned around to find the floating fury demon right behind me.

"You…"

I was staring face to face with Kuriboh.

"Kawee, Kawee. (What are you doing here you violet headed freak.)"

I knew Kuriboh was probably insulting me right now even though I could not understand him.

"Listen I don't have time to argue with you I have to take care of Mana."

"Kawee, Kawee. (Right, that's what all the guys say when they come over.)"

"Just go away you freaky fuzz ball before I blast you with my magic."

"Kawee (Eat your heart out Bozo)"

"That is right and don't you forget that."

I swear I could see the little vermin rolling its eyes at me. Mana was still breathing heavily. She needs some medicine. Luckily I had some healing potions that I made with me at the moment. I helped her drink it and she seemed fine after that.

She started breathing normally. Looking around the room for a bit I saw that Mana had a couple of CD's from this band called Big Bang. I also saw that she had lots of manga. Especially the ones like Special B, Fruit Cup, Death Letter, and Full Metal Sorcerer manga. She also had some anime like Shugo Egg, Mermaid Harmony, Alison Academy, Tokyo Woof Woof, and Full Star*.

I decided to stay there for the rest of the night. I watched Mana sleep. She was very beautiful even through she seemed lifeless. I wonder if this was how the prince felt in when he saw the beautiful Aurora sleeping lifelessly on her own bed.

I could not help myself.

I leaned down next to her. I slowly pressed my lips against hers.

It felt wonderful.

I took my mouth off quickly when I thought she was going to awake. She did not. In away I was hoping she would wake up.

"Kawee, kawee, kawee (What do you think you're doing you pervert! Get away from my master.)

I backed away from Mana hoping that Kuriboh would be quiet so she would not wake up. Kuriboh eventually went away. I stood against the wall for another half hour. My eyes started feeling heavy. I tried not to let them close.

To my dismay they did and everything went black.

* * *

*1- The Arctic swords girl is not a real duel monsters card.

*2-The real names of the manga/anime in order are Special A, Fruits Basket, Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist, Shugo Chara, Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or pichi pichi pure, Alice Academy, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Full Moon.

The longest chapter I think I wrote so far. Kuriboh is not as innocent as you thought huh? That is not the last time you are going to be seeing Kuriboh for your information. By the way I still need a couple of names of duel monster cards from Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, and Yu-gi-oh 5D. I don't want too many on Yu-gi-oh 5D though. Keep on commenting.


	6. Chapter 6: Manarella

Still _Gloooooooooooooooming. _I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 6: Manarella

The darkness was fading. I could see a faint glow of light in the distance getting brighter and brighter. The light was right in front of me. The light was Mahad.

He did something wonderful to make him shine. I do not know what it is. When I reached out for him I woke up.

I was in my house sleeping in my bed. I do not remember getting home or going to class. I must have dreamed that the harpies were chasing me if I'm still in bed. Something did not feel right though. I was in my magician's uniform. There were bandages covering almost every inch of me. I also felt a great pain on the side of my face.

Didn't Sakura cut my face with her talons? Maybe this wasn't a dream at all. If this was not a dream though then how did I get home? Maybe I walked home and did not remember. But then who put all the bandages and the ice bag on me? I turned around to see Mahad sleeping against the wall.

Everything came back to me.

Sakura and the Harpies were chasing me to get the wand Mahad gave me. I was badly injured. I ran into Mahad and he talked to the harpies. They eventually left and Mahad noticed I was hurt. I can't remember anything after that. Mahad must have carried me home and bandaged me up. He cared didn't he?

For some reason I could not look at him. I felt all embarrassed even though he was sleeping. It reminded me in the anime I watch when the guy kisses the girl she has to turn away because she was all embarrassed. Did Mahad…no that couldn't have happened. Mahad would never do that. The feeling was still there. I should thank Mahad. Then again I can't wake him up.

What time is it anyway? It was 9:30 am. Today was Friday October 31st. Halloween was today. I couldn't believe I forgot all about it. I went into my hall closet and pulled out a couple of decorations. In 15 minutes I had a couple of ghosts and an inflatable pumpkin on my front yard. Halloween was the best time of year. I love the dressing up, decorations, and the candy. The candy was the best part.

That reminds me. I have to shopping for a costume with Jasmine today. I have to leave soon but I can't just leave Mahad here. Wait, I know. In a few minutes Mahad came downstairs.

"Mana why are you up? You should be resting from what happened yesterday."

"I'm making blueberry pancakes for breakfast as thanks."

"Oh, if that is the case then maybe we can stay up for a few more minutes."

Mahad loves blueberry pancakes, even when he is sleeping he could still sense that someone is making them. How do I know this you ask? Well, that is my little secret.

"These are good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Jasmine taught me."

"I should have known."

This seems like a good time to ask Mahad to go to the party Kaiba Corp is throwing tonight. Besides, there is no possible way he can run away this time.

"Hey Mahad I was wondering if you would like to…"

"Kawee, Kawee! (Mana I think it is time you got going to Jasmine's!)"

"Mahad I have got to get going to Jasmine's house."

"Before you go Mana I want to ask you a favor…"

I was at Jasmine's house with Mahad's request.

"Hello Mana. Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Jasmine I would like you to meet Melanie."

There was a long pause. The tension between the two was incredible.

"Hello I'm Jasmine."

Melanie said nothing as she walked into the house.

"Why do you have toy dogs like these? They are so pathetic."

Jasmine was silent for a minute.

"I also have cats."

"Cats are even worse."

"Well I am going to make a phone call. You two keep bonding."

I went to the kitchen and dialed Mahad's number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mahad it is me. The bonding is not going to well."

"Do they not have anything in common?"

"Not as far as I'm seeing."

"Jasmine needs a friend her age."

"I know but…"

Laughing was coming from the other room.

"Mahad I'll be right back."

When I got back to the room Melanie and Jasmine were singing some sort of song. Melanie sang first.

"E is for emotional ruins everybody's day."

Jasmine took the second verse.

"M is for Miserable people."

Then they sang together.

"O is for on the dark side because we have some fresh cookies, cookies!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Jasmine was the first to reply.

"We both figured out that we love watching NigaHiga on Youtube.*"

I left the room and went back to the phone.

"Hey Mahad I take back what I said."

"Well I have to go now Mana. See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

He hung up. Wait what did he mean by see him tonight? I don't know. When I got back to the room Jasmine and Melanie were talking about movies in minutes.

The doorbell rang after a few minutes went by.

"This is weird. Who else is coming over?"

Jasmine got up to answer the front door. When she opened there was a girl a few inches taller then her with strawberry red hair going down to her solders. She was wearing a pink blouse with loose flowing jeans.

"Surprise!"

The girl then hugged Jasmine.

"Christine you are here a week early!"

"I decided that I should come here for Halloween."

"You are just in luck. We are going costume shopping."

Melanie looked over the door with her.

"Oh, Melanie, Mana, I want you to meet my friend from New York Christine."

"Hi Melanie."

"Wait you two know each other? We met at a duel that I was watching."

Melanie simply nodded her head.

"Christine is going to live here in Japan."

I could not say anything. This was going to be a very interesting trip. We arrived at the Halloween shopping center to pick out outfits. I wanted something beautiful. I was not interested in all those scary or funny costumes. Christine was caring this huge bundle of costumes.

"How are you going to carry all of those?"

"This is an old trick of mine that works every time."

Christine dropped the outfits on the floor. She slowly bends down and snapped right back up in a sexy like position. All the guys in the store came running towards her.

"The trick is called the bend and snap*. It always works if you want the get a guy's attention. Would you guys mind carrying my stuff?"

"Of coarse we would !"

As Christine changed into about 20 different outfits Melanie, Jasmine, and I went looking for costumes for pets. I got Kuriboh a bunny outfit. It was adorable on him. Jasmine got a biker outfit for max, a princess costume for Sheba, vampire, mermaid, ballerina, spider, and a pig for her girl cats, hulk, Elvis, spider man, Harry Potter, and a knight for her boy cats. I bought some candy for trick-or-treaters. Christine eventually picked out an outfit. Christine decided to go for a forest faerie costume. Melanie went with a violet witch costume. Jasmine had a Greek goddess. I picked out nothing. None of the outfits were what I was looking for. As the other girls talked I just walked beside them lost in my own thought.

"What's wrong you have been sulking since we were in the costume store?"

Jasmine could figure out anything.

"I have the Harpy Sisters to deal with so I can't go to the party tonight."

Christine suddenly spoke up.

"You mean Sakura and the rest of the Harpies? They always cause trouble in my realm."

That took my interest.

"Wait, how do you know about the Harpy Sisters and what do you mean by realm?"

All three of the girls frooze. I have triggered something.

"I guess I have no choice but to confess. I will show you when we get back home."

When we arrived at Jasmine house Christine had to change. When she got back into the room she took off her shirt reeling a light blue tang top which looked like it was made of leaves. Christine turned her back and I saw two gigantic butterfly, like wings stretch from her back. She started flying with them.

"The truth is I am a fairy. The world of Golden Medow is right next to yours. We use our magic to hide it from you. I am a commoner their. Most of the fairies there are more beautiful then the average duel monster or human. Jasmine found me when I was about to fall into the sea. She saved my life and we became friends ever since."

I said nothing. I was still shocked by the big wings.

"The Harpy Sisters seem to have found out about our world. They steal our magical treasures and cause chaos. They do not reveal anything about our world because they know it will be harder to steal from us if everyone knew."

"So the Harpy Sisters cause trouble even outside the realm of the cards."

I said this more to myself still having trouble believing this.

"I wish Mahad could know about this."

"Who's Mahad?"

I spoke up this time.

"Mahad is my teacher. He teaches everything I know about the dark arts. I also am in love with him. Even if I admit it he still does not seem attracted to me."

Christine was next to speak.

"Did you try the bend and snap?"

"No way am I doing that."

Suddenly Jasmine had a strange look on her face.

"You have an idea don't you."

Jasmine nodded her head slowly.

"You really want to get to the party tonight at Kaiba Corp?"

"Of coarse I do!"

"Okay everyone we are going to go Mana into this party and make her have the best time of her life! Mana, what time do the harpies go to the party tonight?"

"They leave at six and will return around midnight."

"Okay this is what we are going to do."

Jasmine made a whole plan how we have tiny walkie talkies that Melanie could happen to supply. She said that they would distract the Harpies and let me get close to Mahad.

"One question though Jasmine."

"And what is that."

"What am I going to wear?"

"Oh Manarella let your fairy god mother handle that."

This was most likely going to consist of long gowns and very uncomfortable glass slippers.

*1- NigaHiga is a funny group on Youtube. They invented how to be ninja, gangster, Emo, nerd, and movies in minutes. They have their own real movie called Ryan and Shawn's not so exelant adventure.

*2- The bend and snap is from the movie Legally Blonde.

This is not supposed to be that much of a funny chapter to begin with. I might be adding the two characters from Yu-gi-oh 5D, Yusei and Akiza. I have a favor to ask from all of you. I can't think of a costume that Mahad could wear to the part. Could you guys post up some comments for me? I want something mysterious. See you next chapter.

Here are the links to the costumes. 

Christine- .

Melanie- .

Jasmine- .


	7. Chapter 7:Action Speak Louder Then Words

I hate these disclaimers. One day they will be the death of me. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 7: Actions Speak Louder Then Words

This was just horrible.

I was hoping Mana was going to go with me to the dance tonight. I wanted to show her that I can enjoy human traditions too. She picked the night of all nights not to show up.

I hate parties. They are so boring and a big waste of time. To make this occasion worse I had to wear a costume. I chose a prince charming costume. Mana likes this kind of fairy tale stuff right?

Well since the plot will not be coming until a few more paragraphs I will name all the costumes people are wearing. My young master Yugi was wearing a greaser jacket with sunglasses. He was going with Ribbon who was wearing a pink ladies outfit.

The pharaoh was wearing some sort of gangster costume. I am still trying to figure out how he fits his hair under that hat. He went with Anzu who was an anime pop princess costume.

Jounichi had a scarecrow costume while Mai was Dorothy.

Honada was a vampire and Shizuka was a spider web ghosts. Otogi was a rock star. Judai was a werewolf while Asuka was a bride.

The other costumes were just as ridiculous. Just then Jasmine, Melanie, and this other girl came running towards me.

"Mahad what are you wearing?"

"I figured Mana would love a costume like this."

"Well we will wait and see."

Then I saw Sakura and the other harpies enter the room. Sakura was wearing a pink leopard costume while Ray and Azul wore an orange and blue cat costume. They were most likely looking for me.

"Don't worry Mahad-sempai we will get rid of the harpies with a genius plan if ours."

Jasmine and the rest of her friends ran off. Jasmine took a glass of punch went over to Sakura and spilled punch on her. The rest of the harpies were after them in warp speed. They split into different directions.

That was when I saw her in a beautiful white dress and dainty glass slippers. She had a shimmering white mask on. She had white roses in her hair.

I walked over to her.

"Is this my apprentice or someone else?"

Mana blushed a deep shade of red.

"This costume is actually very embarrassing."

"You want to dance?"

"I guess so. By the way I like the costume."

I was about to take her to the dance floor when I realized that this was a fast song. I glanced over at the DJ. I saw the red headed girl that was with Jasmine applying on lipstick next to the DJ and handing him a $20 bill.

"Ok everyone, we are going to slow it down a bit. Here is the slow version of Cascada's Every Time We Touch.*"

Suddenly a slow song played over the speakers. Taking Mana's hand we slowly began to dance. After I spun Mana around she landed softly on my chest. I looked over her shoulders to see Jasmine with two thumbs up grinning at me.

We slowly danced for what seemed like forever. I wished time could stop. I could make it then again. I knew the spell for it.

When the song was almost over I held Mana's face in my hands and slowly brought it to mine. When our lips were centimeters away Jasmine bumped into me.

"Mahad I am so glad I found you. I locked Sakura and the other Harpies in the closet but they brought their… their."

"Their what?" I said this in an angry like tone.

"Their pet dragon!"

What seemed like just on cue the dragon roared so loud that my hair was blowing.

"You guys get out of here! Mana I want you to take Jasmine and her friends to the exit."

"Mahad will you be alright?"

"Do not worry about me Mana. I shall see you tomorrow."

Mana ran off with Jasmine and her friends. It was time to stop a dragon.

When I saw the Harpies and their huge pet dragon about to go into the room I stood in front of them.

"Mahad there you are! I thought you did not show up. Do you want to dance?"

"Sadly ladies I am leaving. I will try to be there for the next party."

"Well then Mahad see you later."

I got rid of the harpies for a little while. I thought the night was through when I noticed something on the on the ground near the entrance. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was Mana's glass slipper.

* * *

*1- Cascada is a pop artist she created both the fast and slow version of Every Time We Touch.

Well that was some werid chapter. I wonder how the Harpies got the dragon into the building anyway. I did not forget about that chapter with Jasmine. I am almost up to it. I will get the next chapter up shortly. See you later!


	8. Chapter 8: Slumber Party!

_Disclaimers, disclaimers, disclaimers. _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 8: Slumber Party!

This was most likely the best evening of my entire life.

I got to dance with Mahad all night long. The Harpy Sisters did not come back yet either. It was almost midnight. I got home as fast as I could. Thank Ra I beat them home. I should get ready for bed.

"Kawee, Kawee, Kawee (How was your evening Mana-sama*?)

Kuriboh was floating in my doorway wearing the rabbit costume I got for him.

"It was a very nice evening, thank you."

It was true that I can understand everything that Kuriboh says. It was very simple actually--all you have to do was sort of learn another language.

"How much candy did you get in the human world?"

Kuriboh then goes inside my room and pulls out a candy bag that is ten times bigger then me.

"How did you get that much, never the less carry it?"

"Kawee, Kawee (Humans always give candy to the cute adorable kids in costumes.)"

"Well don't eat it all tonight."

"Kawee, Kawee (I won't I promise.)

Kuriboh then went back into my room and onto his bed. He was somehow all ready in his night cap.

"Good night Kuriboh."

"Kawee, Kawee, Kawee, Kawee (Goodnight.)

I put on my night gown and put the dress back in the closet so I can return it to Jasmine tomorrow. I went into bed, but I could not sleep. I kept thinking about Mahad. I kept remembering the dance. I was so sure that Mahad almost kissed me. If he did though would Mahad be so straight forward about it? I don't know anymore. My eyes were starting to droop. I closed them hoping to have a dreamless night.

I was fine until I heard menacing laughter in the background.

"Who's there?"

The laughing continued. I was getting scared.

"Mahad where are you?!"

The laughing died down a tiny bit.

"Your Mahad won't be able to hear you here my darling."

All I could do was whimper. I just then remembered I could summon my wand to attack. I tried to use my magic with no success.

"Your powers won't be able to work either. Now that you have fallen asleep you will not be able to wake up. He will fall before us when we take his most cherished possession."

"Who will fall? What are you talking about?"

The laughing continued.

"Get her!"

The darkness was slowly closing in around me. I screamed but the laughter just continued.

"Too bad my dear too …"

Just then I heard someone calling my name.

"Mana wakeup! Mana!"

Just then I was back in my house on my bed. Mahad had his arms around me.

"How did you get here so fast?"

I felt your presence I felt you were in trouble."

I sat up hoping that I was not too scared stiff to move.

"Mana, what happened?"

I explained everything to Mahad even the sinister laughter that filled my ears. Mahad just murmured to himself trying to figure the situation out.

"Mana maybe it would be safest if we talk to Isizu. We don't know who they are, however; we know they are after you."

I started crying and couldn't stop. Mahad held me while my tears soaked through his clothing.

"It will be alright. I will not let them harm you."

The tears continued to flow anyway. My tears finally stopped. Mahad kept holding me. I will try to take advantage of this moment. That was when I realized that I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Kawee, Kawee (Oh Mahad is here. What A pleasant surprise.)"

Kuriboh was still in a daze even though I had woken him up.

"Mana I don't think you should stay here alone tonight. I will watch over you."

That hit me like a bolt of lightning.

"Of coarse you can stay here Mahad. Let me set up a bed."

That was when I saw him. The pharaoh walked into the room. He was translucent but he was there.

"I felt a great disturbance in my cards. Is everything alright?"

Mahad kneeled before the pharaoh.

"I am sorry to say that everything is not okay my pharaoh. An evil force tried to kill Mana in her sleep. I will offer to stay the night with her just in case the force comes back."

The pharaoh nodded.

"Mahad you know that this is the second time you are staying with your apprentice when she is in trouble."

I wondered how he knew that.

"I know this my pharaoh. I want to keep her safe."

I think I was blushing a deep shade of red because when the pharaoh turned his head to look at me he chuckled.

"The enemy is possibly after me since almost all the villains I come across want revenge on me. I just want to keep all my friends safe."

"How shall you do this my pharaoh?"

"I asked Yugi to organize a slumber party at Otogi's house with my friends Judai, Jounichi, Yugi, Honada, Bakura and myself."

"What are you going to do about your female friends for they are more vulnerable?"

Just then the door bell rang. Mahad went to get it since I was in my pajamas and the pharaoh was basically a hologram. After all, he was the only one that looked presentable. I heard a bunch of foot steps. Standing in my door way was Anzu, Ribbon, Mai, Asuka, Shizuka, Christine, Melanie, and Jasmine. They were all carrying tote bags.

Jasmine started speaking to the pharaoh. "Yami, Mana does not look like she knew anything about this."

"This is for your own protection and safety and by that I mean everyone not just you."

The pharaoh added the last part very quickly. It was obvious that the pharaoh had a crush on Jasmine. Jasmine spoke again.

"So Yami are you going to be staying with us?"

Yami was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Well I shall see you later Jasmine and everyone else."

Yami quickly went out the door.

"Oh and one more thing ladies Mahad will be staying with you tonight as your personal bodyguard."

Everyone immediately turned to Mahad. I saw there was slight hint of agony in his eyes.

"So it comes down to this a slumber party in another dimension with nine girls and one guy."

Mai said this with a smirk on her face while all the girls giggled in the background. I swore I could here Mahad saying "Why?" over and over under his breath.

"I have never been to a slumber party before." Shizuka suddenly said.

Christine spoke up. "Don't worry we have slumber parties all the time back in New York. I even brought a few things for the occasion."

In less then five minutes Christine had set up a bunch of party goods all over the place; Jasmine was busy making snacks in the kitchen; Asuka was picking out some games; Melanie was selecting movies; Mai was putting out beauty care products; Ribbon was ordering pizza; Shizuka was organizing sleeping bags and pillows; and Anzu was selecting music. When everyone was finished Mahad stood in front of the room and said:

"Okay Ladies you are not here for fun. There is an enemy on the loose and he will try to harm you anyway possible."

"Anyway possible?" Melanie asked.

"You know what I mean. So we have to lay down some ground rules. One, no one is allowed to go anywhere alone. You need a buddy. Two, no one is to leave the house unless under certain circumstances. Three, everyone must be in bed by 11:30 and last but not least…"

The door bell rang. Mahad went to answer it.

"Gino's Pizza. Here are your ten pies that will be $80."

Ribbon went to the door and paid the bill. Mahad continued when the pizza guy left.

"The most important rule is no eating before bed time."

Everyone glared at Ribbon and Jasmine. Jasmine raised her hand.

"Yes, Jasmine."

"I have a few comments I would like to make."

"Say them then."

"Well they are about the rules you just made. One, why do we have to have a buddy to go anywhere in the house? Besides the bathroom is right there and the kitchen is next door. There is no way someone is going to be getting in trouble. Two, why would we leave the house anyway? Three, how can you have a slumber party without snacks? Plus we already made them. And last but not least _no one ever sleeps at slumber parties._"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then why do you bother calling it a _slumber_ party?"

"No one knows why."

Ribbon then spoke to me.

"Mana since this is your house what do you want to do first?"

I thought about this for a moment.

"Let's get into our pajamas and then play some games."

Soon after everyone was wearing their pajamas. Even Kuriboh had decided to come down and join the party.

"So Asuka what games do you have for us?"

"Well let's see I have Monopoly, Twister, DDR, Cranium the guessing game, whose line is it anyway, the game of Life, the 3-d fantasy role playing game, Sorry, Chutes and Ladders, or the High School Musical trivia game."

Well here was the tally: one vote for Monopoly which was voted on by Asuka, one vote for Twister which was voted on by Melanie, one vote for DDR which was voted on by Anzu, one vote for Cranium which was voted on by Ribbon, one vote on whose line is it anyway voted on by Jasmine, one vote on Life which was voted on by Christine, one vote for the role playing game by me, one vote for Sorry by Mai, one vote on Chutes and Ladders by Shizuka, and one vote for the High School Musical Trivia Game by Kuriboh. (He can't live without it.)

Mahad didn't play any of the games though that was no surprise. It didn't seem like there was something wrong when he wanted to stay with me. The only person to win every game was Kuriboh. He even beat Anzu at DDR. He did cream everyone at the High School Musical Trivia Game. He knows all about High School Musical.

Well after wards we decided to eat snacks and pizza and then did our hair and nails. Mai was an expert! She braided my hair so long that it made me look like I had hair to my waist.

We all decided to lie on the floor and select a movie.

"How about Night at the Museum?"

"No I saw that five times already."

"What about James Bond?"

"I never get what the plot is about."

Jasmine looked like she was going to explode if we don't select something. Then suddenly Jasmine's head jerked up.

"What about the movie version of Twilight?"

I could hear Mahad's voice from the next room.

"N_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

No one person seemed to notice.

Mahad decided to sit down next to me as we watched Edward Cullen saving Bella from the moving truck.

Ribbon whispered "Wow, Robert Paterson is so hot."

Jasmine said: "You are kidding me right?"

As Ribbon and Jasmine argued in the front, Mahad started talking to me.

"Mana I do not understand why you like stuff like this."

"Well I have to admit that the movie is pretty bad. The book was so much better."

"Maybe I should read the book."

"Really you'll read it?!"

"I decided to give Twilight a chance."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I felt his arms slowly close in on me. We stayed in that position until I realized every pair of eyes was staring at us. We quickly pulled away as everyone started giggling.

"Okay ladies I think it is time for bed."

Just then Melanie picked up a pillow and threw it at Mahad's face. Anzu then shouted out:

"_Pillow fight!"_

Everyone then grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting each other. Kuriboh was hitting Mahad on the head while he threw a pillow at Kuriboh so hard it smashed through the wall. I think I was hitting Jasmine for most of the time and Kuriboh was knocking everyone down with his pillows.

Everyone was very tired after the fight so we decided to go to sleep. I was very tired and exhausted. I thought I heard Jasmine and Mahad talking. I am not sure exactly what they said but this is what I think they said.

"Mahad, are you awake?"

"Yes Jasmine you should be getting to sleep."

"But I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I just want to know if you told Mana your feelings yet? I mean you do seem very close to each other."

"No, Mana always does that."

"But, did you tell her?"

"No I didn't."

"But you have to tell her some time don't you…"

"Yes, I do love her Jasmine and very much but, I just can't tell her yet."

I slowly fell asleep hoping what I heard wasn't a dream.

* * *

1*- Sama is a term for respect mostly towards people with hire standards as you or are older then you.

Slumber Party! What do you think? I am sorry I have not posted in so long. I was very busy and did not have time to post. I hope that you will continue to read my fan fiction. I have _not _forgotten about Jasmine.


	9. Chapter 9: Jasmine's Story

[Bang's head on the wall] I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 9: Jasmine's story

I woke up in the morning about 7:00 am.

No one else was awake. Even Mahad was sleeping on the wall. I decided to go into Mana's kitchen and make breakfast for everyone. I prepared some pancakes with eggs and hash browns with some scones and apple juice on the side. Everyone was still sleeping when the food was ready. I decided to sit down and read Eclipse while I wait for everyone else.

That was when I saw on Mana's notice board. Kaiba Corp Cruise tonight at 10:00 pm.

I was remebering my story. How I was supposed to save my prince from drowning. How in the end the prince would not realize it is me and I would turn into sea foam without a soul going to heaven.

No, I mustn't think of that. I will change the fate of my story. It can happen right?

I remember when I first wanted to come to this world.

"Atsuko-Oneechan*, what is the human world like?"

My oldest sister was Atsuko she had brown hair with blonde streaks, small brown eyes, and a long gleaming ruby red tail.

"Jasmine, the human world is no where near as wonderful as our world."

I would always get that reply when I ask Atsuko that question. It was the rule that I had to be 14 before I could go to the surface world and look at the wonders above. Around the same time was when I was called upon to be one of the story guardians. I was swimming around in my garden. It was nighttime and almost everything was pitch black. I heard someone talking to me.

"Hello there my little mermaid, how are you doing this lovely evening?"

"Who are you?" I called out to the darkness.

No one was there but, I knew that was impossible. Someone had to be here. Just then a huge face took up most of the palace wall. It was an old man with a long white beard and a big feather hat. He had the most peculiar smile.

"I choose you the little mermaid to fill out your destiny and become Maiden Pearl."

"Who's Maiden Pearl?"

"Why my darling, you are!"

That was when I saw my blue necklace that I had around my neck as long as I can remember started to glow. That was when my violet tail melted into legs and I was wearing a sea green tutu. I had noticed my hair was a darker color. I looked at myself with amazement. I just noticed that I could not breathe under water.

I tried to swim up but, legs were not very great at using for swimming.

"What is this? I forgot Maiden Pearl can't breathe under water. Well how about this? Anytime you touch water anywhere in your physical exterior you will turn back into a mermaid and only when you are completely dry then can you turn back into a human."

That was when my legs turned into a tail again and the tutu disappeared.

I went home to tell my sisters what happened and my father told me that I was only a story book character. My father then let me explore the world above. Of course in order to do that I had to cut my hair and give it to the sea witch. It eventually grew back.

I was pretty happy. I even saved Christine when I saw she almost drowned when being hit by an airplane over the water. We had become friends ever since.

I moved from New York to Japan just a year ago. That was when I met Mahad.

I was lost and I decided to into a near by office building. Little did I know that the office building I went into was actually the main building of Kaiba Corp.?

I saw some kids inside that went to my neighboring school. Those kids were actually Jounichi, Honada, Anzu and Yugi. They went into an elevator that went to the top floor.

My tear shaped necklace was glowing. I knew I had to follow them. When I went up the elevator by the time I got there Honada and Anzu were leaving with this old man that looked injured. I later found out he was Yugi's grandpa.

When I went into the duel arena I saw the boy that went to my neighboring school was battling this kid that I knew was the owner of Kaiba Corp that built the dueling systems. I knew he looked a tiny bit different then before. Even his voice was in a much deeper tone. Did he go through puberty in five seconds?

I knew what duel monsters were but I never took any interest in it and I never knew what a dueling arena was. When I saw the stadium it was huge*. All the monsters that were played came to life and actually battled.

That was when I saw him. A tall man about 18 years old appears on the field. He had this violet armor with a tall pointy hat. He also had beautiful blue eyes and long violet hair that came up to his shoulders. The kid called him the Dark Magician. I saw him battle and destroyed many monsters. I thought he was my prince at first. I knew he was ten times older then me but, come on I was too distracted to realize this.

That was when the rich kid summoned his big dragons on the field. All three of the monsters were going to attack the Dark Magician. I could not let that happen. I called upon my necklace.

"I am Maiden Pearl!"

I saw the magician look over at me while I transformed into Maiden Pearl. I couldn't talk when I was Maiden Pearl because I was supposed to fallow the basic story line. My feet also felt like knives were piercing through them anytime my feet touched the ground.

I jumped onto the field and put my arms around the magician's waist and lifted him up over the blast until we landed on this long bridge thing over the arena. The boy only lost life points.

The magician looked over at me with great curiosity. Then he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Why did you let my master take the powerful blast from the dragon?"

I looked at him shocked. I saved his life and he didn't care.

"If my master lost this duel I would have never forgave you."

Tears were starting to push their way out of my eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I just looked at him having my tears push their way out of my eyes.

"Can you talk?" He said this in a softer tone.

I shock my head no and then ran away.

My tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Wait, come back!"

I did not turn around I just kept on running. In school the next day I went to all my classes and getting mocked by all the students along the way. This was normal for me. I was always getting mocked because I was different from other students. I liked to read and write poems instead of going on chat rooms or going to parties.

This day seemed normal at first when I noticed there was another magic force lurking around. I did not know if it was good or evil. I was taking a stroll through the woods when I heard some foot steps behind me. I looked over my shoulder but know one was there. As I continued walking I had the feeling that someone is trying to follow me. That was when I turned around and saw something violet dash across the path.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

I was going to explore the spot where the thing had vanished when my blue necklace started glowing. I was about to transform into Maiden Pearl when two arms came around me and prevented me from doing so.

"Let go!"

I was trying to turn around when I heard a familiar voice.

"Do not worry. I am not here to hurt you."

He let go of his grip to see the Dark Magician was standing right behind me.

"You are the Magician I saw the other day."

"Yes, that was me. I want an explanation."

"I saved your life yesterday got yelled at by you for doing so and now you want an explanation?"

That was when I heard soft laughter come from behind me. That was when a Sylph* appeared before me. She had long silver hair and a white shimmering dress with matching toe shoes.

"What is that?"

Before I could explain the Sylph danced over to him and put her hand on his heart. The Dark Magician groaned in pain. The Sylph had taken a piece of his heart and held it in her hand.

I immediately transformed after that. I danced next to the Sylph for a minute then beckoned her to join me. After a few minutes of dancing the Sylph gave back the heart shard. I then got out my big book of stories and she stepped on the pages of La Sylphide and dissolved into the book.

I kneeled down against the Dark Magician and pressed the shard against his heart and it went back in. He seemed fine after that.

"How did you get her to give back the piece of my heart?"

I shook my head knowing that I couldn't reply. I ran away from him hoping to go back to the ocean to change back. I though I was alone when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"You are not running away from me like you did last time."

I struggled with him knowing that he was not about to let go.

"Why do always keep running away from me"

That was when I fell into the waves. The current was strong that day since it looked like there was a storm coming. I heard the Dark Magician looking for me in the water.

I saw him dive under the waves looking for me. I did not want to reveal my identity as a mermaid. That was when I saw a huge wave crash over him taking him under.

I dove under the water hoping to find him. I did he was struggling with the current. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the shore. Before I could swim away he grabbed my arm to prevent me from going back in the water.

When he opened his eyes he saw my shimmering tail hiding behind my long hair. I said nothing knowing that someone was eventually going to come and see a mythical creature lying on the beach ready for the five o'clock news.

The last thing I expected from the Dark Magician was for him to pick me up use my dress to cover up my long tail and take me to his house. He helped me dry off and made some tea for me to drink. After a few minutes he spoke.

"This is why you were running away from me?"

I just nodded my head.

"I am sorry that I was ungrateful to you. You saved my life three times already. You do not have to tell me anything. I can understand if you still want to hide something."

"No, I will tell you everything."

I explained the whole thing of how I was the little mermaid and all of the other things that I explained to you a few paragraphs ago.

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me."

I was friends with him ever since. He eventually told me that his name was Mahad. He also introduced me to Mana and we talked about Twilight for the next two hours.

"Jasmine you are already awake?"

The flashback ended there. Mahad walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone else is still asleep but, I made breakfast."

"No thanks, I am not that hungry."

"There are blueberry pancakes."

"Maybe one would not hurt."

As he began eating while I made plans to get Mana to fall in love with him.

"How about you sort of propose to her in a romantic place like, the blooming gardens?"

"That would be too awkward."

We heard someone coming into the kitchen. I hid under the table while looking through the table cloth.

"Good morning Mahad."

"Good mourning Mana. Did anything happen to you last night?"

"No, I slept fine last night. Um… Mahad I want to ask you something."

"Go right ahead Mana."

"Well, you know how I always say I love you, which I do."

"Yes, I notice."

"I just wanted to know if you loved me back."

There was a long silence.

"Sorry, Mana I can not return your feelings."

"Oh… that's okay. I'll keep trying."

I heard Mana leave the kitchen when I came out of the table.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life! Why didn't you say you loved her back?"

"I was panicking I do not think I would stay conscious if I told Mana I loved her."

"Well, I guess you will get another chance. By the way I wanted to ask you this last night. Yami said he invited his friends Otogi, Jounichi, Honada, Judai, Yugi, and Bakura for a sleep over."

"You wanted to ask?"

"Who's Bakura?"

Mahad was silent for a very long time.

"Bakura is a close friend of Yami and Yugi. They knew each other for a long time."

"Oh, okay." "So speaking about all your friends, are you going to the cruise tonight?"

"What does that have to do with my friends?"

"Are you going or not?"

"I won't be attending. I was thinking about taking a swim tonight"

* * *

*1- Oneechan is a phrase meaning older sister in Japanese.

*2- I know that in the manga the duel stadiums are very small but, I am using the anime version of the duel stadium.

*3- A Sylph is a forest fairy if you did not know.

I told you I did not forget. So Jasmine's story is very interesting is it not? Well the next chapter will also be in Jasmine's point a view. Keep on reading!


	10. Chapter 10: A Mermaid's Tale

* * *

[Ends up in hospital for banging head against the wall] I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 10: A Mermaid's Tale

I was down at the beach ready to take a swim in the cold waters.

(It does not really bother me considering I am a mermaid.)

Earlier today everyone went home to prepare for the cruise tonight at Kaiba Corp Bay. Everyone was going besides Mahad and Mana. Mana had a class that night so she could not go. I did not want to go personally. I wanted to meet my Selkie friend Eliza.

I folded up my clothes and dove into the cold water. Ten seconds later I was a mermaid and ready to swim away. I swam the shore lines to see my friend waiting for me near the Kaiba Corp Cruise Ship.

"Wow, that's one big… um, Jasmine what is this thing?"

"It's called a ship. Human's use this to travel across water's."

"Oh… right I heard about this thing back in the underwater kingdom."

"Actually some of my friends are on this boat."

"Do tell. If that's the case why don't we say hello."

"Well, they don't know I'm a mermaid. It will be pretty surprising if I just showed up in a tail."

"Well, to bad. I really wanted to see what the human's are doing up there."

"Why don't we go see for our selves?"

I swam to the edge of the boat looking for a way to climb up the side of it.

"Jasmine are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just, trust me."

I found a rope ladder and used one of my hands to climb up and the other hand the hold Eliza. I finally found an opening to look through to see everyone having a good time on the cruise ship.

"Wow, they look so glamorous." I heard my friend say.

"That they do."

I was busy watching everyone I even saw Christine. I decided to whisper to her since she was right next to us.

"Christine, can you hear me. Christine!"

Christine turned around to see me and Eliza hanging off the edge of the boat.

"What are you doing? You could get seen from here."

"Don't worry I have done this a million times. Besides my friend Eliza wants to see what a human party looks like."

"I guess you can look as long you don't get seen."

Christine walked away and started talking to a couple of guys who were following her around.

"So what do you think of it all Eliza?"

"It is quite fascinating."

I was about to say something when I saw the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on walk into my sight. He had long white hair, hazel eyes, and was very tall.

"Jasmine is something wrong with you."

"No, nothings wrong."

I kept staring at him hoping to figure out something about him. I called Christine again.

"Christine, come here."

"What do you want now?"

"Do you know who that guy is over there?"

"You mean the guy with white hair the looks like a girl?"

"He does not look like a girl!"

"His name is Ryo Bakura. He's a friend of Yugi's."

"Oh, okay I see."

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

That was when I heard someone singing in the distant waves.

"Who is that Jasmine?"

"I don't know but, it sounds like a mermaid."

I dove back into the water with my friend hoping to find the source of the sound. That was when I saw a grayish blue tailed mermaid with blonde hair singing on a rock. I swam over to her as quickly as I could.

When she saw me she stopped singing.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Jasmine the youngest princess of the Atlantics mermaids."

"I am Cecil the mermaid princess of the Caribbean nice to meet you."

"I am just here to tell you that your singing voice is lovely but there is a ship right there."

"You mean a ship full of humans?"

"Yes that is what I am saying so please don't drown them with your singing voice."

"I am sorry honey but, I have not used my singing voice in three months."

"Wow that is a long time."

You see us mermaids are blessed with these beautiful singing voices which have the powers to beckon human to follow are voices and lead them to there demise. The problem is if we don't sing on a certain basis then we will go nuts of holding it in. I was about to ,but I can hold it in.

"Darling, I got to sing or else I might burst. When was the last time you have ever sung?"

That was actually in four months.

"We can't let the humans drown."

"That is right you should listen to my friend. Human's seem like wonderful people we can't just let them die."

Cecil turned to Eliza.

"Humans are not as wonderful as you think honey. In fact some of the wonderful humans you were talking about hunt seals and kill them for there fur."

Eliza squelled from fear.

"Not all humans are that mean and horrible."

"What ever you say darling but, if you will not let me sing a song that will drown people then let me at least sing a song that makes waves."

"You can't do that. That's nearly as bad as the first song."

"I'm sorry my darling."

Cecil started singing and the waves kept getting very rough. Eliza and I swam back to the ship to see if anyone was in trouble. I climbed up the ladder to talk to Christine.

"What is going on here?"

"Christine, there was a mermaid back in the rocks singing a song causing the waves to become wild."

"Everyone is going below deck. Try to stop the mermaid from singing."

I was knocked from the ladder by one of the waves and crashed back into the sea. That was when I saw Bakura on the edge of the boat. There was a huge wave crashing over the deck causing him to be swept into sea. I dove after him with Eliza right beside me. I searched for him as long as I could. That was when I saw he was unconscious sinking in the water. I swam to him grabbed his waist and got him to the surface. Holding him by his waist I swam to the shore line as fast as I can.

I laid his body on the sand. He was still unconscious. I turned around to see the Cecil smirking in the distant waves then disappearing beneath the water. I stayed with Bakura all night watching over him. I let my tail get wet from the waves so I could stay a mermaid. The sun was already rising but, Bakura still didn't wake up.

"Are you sure he's alright Jasmine?"

"He's going to be fine."

"How long did you neglect to sing by the way Jasmine?"

"For almost four months."

"Four months! That must be hard to bear for you. Why don't you sing here?"

"Now, I can't do that!"

"Sure you can no one's around."

"Well if you insist."

I started singing. I did not use words in the song for I did not know any. I was just lying down next to Bakura singing away. I was getting into it when I felt a soft hand touch my cheek.

I stopped singing and opened my eyes to see Bakura was trying to sit up. He was just smiling at me. His hand went into my hair. Then the most shocking thing happened after that.

He kissed me.

His eyes were closed while mine was wide open. He then stopped kissing me and went back to sleep.

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

I just then saw something buried in the sand. I used my hands to dig it out. I held it up. I don't know what it was. It looked like a big golden ring with a triangle in the middle. In the middle of the triangle was an eye.

It kind of reminds me of Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"That is such a cool… um, Jasmine what is it?"

"I don't know but, I think it belongs to him."

I then tied the string that held the thing on Bakura's neck a few seconds later it started to glow.

"Pretty."

"Look I think I see someone washed up on the beach!"

I looked to see someone was running towards us. I dived into the water before they came. I was to far away to see who was taking Bakura in their arms. All I know is the person was blonde with a very familiar voice.

* * *

That was a good chapter was it not. I bet you all thought Yami was the prince. Well, he's not. This will not be the last chapter on Jasmine's point of veiw. So the next chapter is back to Mahad's point of view. What do you think is going to happen with the glowing millenium ring? Keep on commenting. By the way, if any of you have a comment or suggeston you would like to make about this fan-fic please comment on it!


	11. Chapter 11: The Things I Do For Love

_

* * *

_

I can't take it anymore.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 11: The Things I do for Love

I was probably the happiest teacher on the face of this earth.

Mana actually got a spell right and made exhalent comments in class. I would tell her she was the best student a teacher can have if I was not in love with her.

The next day I went into my kitchen to find Jasmine sitting at the table in some sort of trance.

"Jasmine what … how did you get in?!"

"I cracked your security code and went inside. It was very easy."

Jasmine said this in a dreamy voice.

"Well can you ask the next time you do stuff like that?"

"Sure, what ever you say."

The dreamy voice was still there.

"Did anything special happen during your swim?"

"Yes, a mermaid used her voice to manipulate the waves and caused everyone on board the Kaiba Corp Ship to go into panic and one of the passengers fell over board."

"How can you sound so happy about that?"

"I met my prince."

I took a glass and filled it water.

"Really, and who is he?"

I started drinking.

"His name is Ryo Bakura."

I spit nearly half the glass of water on Jasmine who finally stopped smiling.

"_EWWWWWW, _That was disgusting! What's your problem!?"

Jasmine turned into a mermaid the next second.

"Did you say _Ryo Bakura?!" _

"No, I said Byo Rakura."

She said this very sarcastically. I can not believe this. Of all the male population in the world she had to pick the one who is possessed by the king of thieves and almost killed all of the priests back in ancient Egypt and murdered me.

"Sorry let me get you a towel."

I got a kitchen towel and she wiped her self off with it. Her tail turned back into legs.

"Jasmine, how about you hang out with Melanie and Christine for the day?"

"I already made plans with them. Speaking of which I should get going now, see you later!"

Jasmine ran out of the door in less then five seconds. I was free until seven for Mana's lesson and it was only 9:00 am.

That was when I heard the doorbell. I walked up to the door and opened it. Mana was standing outside carrying Kuriboh in her arms.

"Ohio*, Mahad I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it Mana?"

"The Pharaoh is going to be dueling today and I will be participating in the duel but…"

"But… what Mana?"

"Kuriboh won't be participating and I can't leave him alone in the house."

"So you want me to baby sit him?"

"That's right. Please Mahad he won't be a hassle. He's a very good boy."

"Kawee, Kawee, Kawee. (Yes, I will be a very good boy.)"

I glared at Kuriboh knowing there were horns under the brown fur. I then looked up at Mana's face who was nearly begging me to watch him. She looked so cute. The only thing I could remember thinking was

'Do not take her into your arms and kiss her, do not take her into your arms and kiss her, do not take her into your arms and kiss her.'

"Sure I will be glad to do it."

That was defiantly an over exaggeration, but as long as it will make Mana love me then I will do anything.

"Oh, thank you Mahad! Okay Kuriboh does not need much just let him watch High School Musical…"

"Okay that sounds simple enough."

Mana handed me the red DVD case.

"Then let him watch High School Musical 2, let him play on the High School Musical DDR mat, play the High School Musical trivia game, play the High School Musical board game with him, play the High School Musical sing along game, and then let him play with his High School Musical toy set."

As Mana said all of this she dragged this big black bag into the house with almost all her strength.

"Well that's all. Thank you again Mahad."

Mana waved as she left the house running back to her card ready for the Pharaoh's duel. I turned to Kuriboh.

"Okay listen here pipsqueak, I will try to get along with you best as I can and make life easier for both of us. That means you have to behave."

Kuriboh was silent.

"Okay, how about you watch High School Musical?"

I handed the DVD to Kuriboh. He held it in his hand for a few seconds then threw the DVD straight at my head. Luckly for me I dodged it before it did some damage to me.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Suddenly Kuriboh started flinging everything out of the bag in my direction. I barley dodged it all.

"Kuriboh stop that you little vermin!"

"Kawee, Kawee, Kawee. (Try to stop me if you can!)"

Kuriboh flew away up the stairs most likely going to cause more damage. I ran up stairs hopping to catch the little demon before it was too late.

Everything was quiet, too quiet, way too quiet. I went into my room hopping that Kuriboh did not mess with any of my stuff. Everything was normal until I saw my magician hat floating in mid air with a pair of green feet hanging out of it.

"Kuriboh, give back the hat right now."

Kuriboh took the hat off and held it in his claws then flew to the open window.

"What are you…?"

I saw Kuriboh dangling the hat out of the window with one paw.

"You would not dare."

"Kawee, Kawee. (You want to bet?)"

Kuriboh then let go of the hat. I ran towards the window and saw that my hat was in five different pieces. Why did I have to buy a house with four floors not including the basement?

I turned around to see Kuriboh was flying down stairs. Kuriboh was so going to get it. He was in the living room. I snuck behind Kuriboh and captured him in my arms.

"You are a hand full for a tiny little fuzz ball like you. I am just glad you do not have a twin."

That was when the door bell rang. I walked to the door to see that the E-Hero standing outside the door.

"Hi Mahad, how are you doing today?"

"You do not want me to answer that."

"Anyways I just want to ask you a favor."

"What is it may I ask?"

"Judai is having a duel today and I'm in it. The problem is that my pet, the Winged Kuriboh is not participating. Can you take care of him please? He's a very good boy."

I looked at the Winged Kuriboh closely. He looked innocent enough. But then again so did Kuriboh when I first saw him.

"Okay just for today."

"Thanks Mahad you're a real life savor."

The E-Hero handed the Winged Kuriboh to me and then left. I shut the door behind him and watched the two Kuriboh brothers as they talked.

"Kawee, Kawee. (How are you doing my dear brother?)"

Kawoo, Kawoo. (I am doing well. What do you suppose we should do today)"

"Kawee, Kawee. (Well, was actually torturing the Dark Magician. One of the mightiest cards in all of the magician type Duel Monsters.)"

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (That sounds like fun considering that the Dark Magician always call us the most useless Duel Monster cards.)"

The two Kuriboh's stared at me for what seemed like forever. That was when the Winged Kuriboh went into the kitchen carrying a bunch of tomatos with him and started throwing them at me.

"You are just as evil as your brother, you know that!!"

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (Yes, I am aware of that.)"

Both the Kuriboh brothers went inside the kitchen. I followed them in to find out that they were pelting vegetables and squirting ketchup at me.

"How much damage do you intend to do in one day?!"

The Kuriboh's then dropped the food and ran into the dinning room. When I got there one of them through a butter knife and it missed my head by a centimeter and stuck to the wall.

"Oh, that is the last straw."

I used my magic to summon the last my Magician armor and wand.

"_Dark Magic Attack!!!_"

I started attacking the two Kuriboh's who kept dodging my attacks. I had them cornered when I heard the door bell ring again. It was the Flame Swords Man.

"Mahad, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Jounichi is having a duel today and…"

"Let me guess you are in it but, your sweet innocent pet is not."

"Are you physic?"

"No, just a very lucky guess."

"In that case can you take care of the Lost Lambs for me?"

I looked down at the lambs. They all looked like they were half asleep anyway.

"Sure, but just for today."

"Thank you, and do not worry they will not cause trouble."

He left and I closed the door. I looked at the Lost Lambs carefully.

"You guys are not going to cause trouble, are you?"

Each lamb them took out a flash light from somewhere and turned it on. The flashlight was glowing on their faces making an evil glow.

"Ba hahahaha!!!!"

"I guess you guys are bad."

The Lost Lambs then charged at me so fast they were a blur. I was on the floor in the next second.

"You little rodents come back here!!!!"

* * *

I was in my house becoming one with the forces of the other world hoping to pick up a vision of some source. Just then one hit me and my eyes opened in a flash. I was panting for breath. My brother came running into the room.

"Ishizu, what's wrong?"

"I had a vision from my Millennium Necklace."

"What was it?"

"The Dark Magician is fighting off a bunch of evil plush toy like creatures, for example Kuriboh."

"What is the news on the battle?"

"The plush toys are winning."

* * *

I could not find the lambs anywhere. They could be causing havoc as I speak and I do not know where they are. I walked into the next room when I saw the lambs each holding paintball cannon.

"Baaaaahhh. (Fire!!!)"

The lambs started shooting the paint balls at me. I dodged most of them. I did get some blue, pink, and green on my uniform.

"Baaaaahhh, Baaaaahhh. (We're out of ammo we need to restock.)"

The lambs flew out of the dinning room and into the lounge. I ran after them to find the Kuriboh's aiming water balloons at me. I dodged only three of the balloons and rest drenched my clothing. I was about to get them when the door bell rang. I went to answer it to find out the Angel a Friendship was standing outside the door.

"Um… Mahad can I ask you a favor?"

"Let me guess, Anzu has a duel today and you are in it but, your pet is not so you are asking me to take care of it."

"Are you…"

"No, I am not Physic I just guessed."

"So will you do it?"

I looked at Shining Friendship. She was annoying, however not a pain to deal with.

"Okay just for today."

"Oh, thank you Mahad! Don't worry she won't be any trouble."

She left and I was stuck with another nuisance to take care of.

"So you are not an evil master mind are you?"

Shining Friendship stared at me for an awhile and then borrowed a flash light from the Lost Lambs and flicked the light onto her face. She was defiantly evil. Shining Friendship then flew to the kitchen and through a couple of pies that Jasmine baked for me. Ironically one of them hit me in the face.

"Shiwoo, Shiwoo. (Serves you right for saying I was annoying in the first chapter!)"

All of the demons scattered looking for something to attack with. I could not believe that I was going to be attacked by a bunch of low leveled evil plush toys. I just noticed actually that the lambs actually went outside and brought in the gardening hose.

"Baaaaahhh, Baaaaahhh, Baaaaahhh. (Let's get him!)"

They turned the nasal on and I was sprayed from head to toe with icy water. The doorbell actually rang again half way through the spraying. It was the Change of Heart.

"Mahad I really need for you to do me a favor."

"Bakura is having a duel today and you will be participating, however your little friends won't and you want me to take care of them. And no, I am not physic."

"Actually they are my little brothers Graceful and Skull Dice."

I looked down at the two. They were not little demons like the others.

"Okay, I will do it, however only for today."

"Thank you so much they will not be a burden."

She skipped away as I closed the door.

"Okay so are you both evil?"

Graceful Dice took out a flash light at made his face look evil with the glow.

"Okay so you are evil, how about your brother?"

I looked at Skull Dice who turned on a lamp from above and made a prayer like position. I swear there was a halo hanging above his head.

"So you are a good guy?"

"Skull-E, Skull-E. (That right, I believe that you should not suffer because the other cards are jealous. Ra, can hear your prayer.)"

"Grace-E, Grace-E, Grace-E. (You are the biggest suck up I have ever met in my entire life.)"

"Baaaaahhh, Baaaaahhh, Baaaaahhh. (What are we standing around for? Let's attack him.)"

All eyes were on me. I did not need to be told that I had to run. All the demons were after me at full speed. I ran to my room. I seemed to have lost them. If I could sneak downstairs then I could get my phone and call reinforcements. I was safe when going down the last flight of steps when I saw all the demons coming with the biggest paintball guns I have ever seen.

"Kawee, Kawee. (Get him!)"

The monsters started shooting. I ducked when Graceful Dice through his dice at me and almost hit me in the head. It landed on a six.

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (Alright power boosters for us!)"

I ran into my living room, but slipped for the floor was really slippery.

"Skull-E, Skull-E. (I just waxed the floor why did you step on it?)"

I kept running for all the monsters were gaining up on me. That was when the doorbell rang. When I opened it there was some human boy standing outside with black hair and a red baseball cap who was carrying this yellow rodent. I had no Idea what card it was.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum. I am a Pokemon trainer and since you own a day care I was wondering if you can take care of my Pikachu."

"First of all you are in the wrong anime. Second how did you get here if you are in a different anime? And third what makes you think I own a day care?"

"Well I am not sure about the first two, but there is a sign that say day care up on the roof."

I went outside and saw there was a sign that said day care on the roof.

"How did that get up there?"

I looked inside the house to see that the Lost Lambs were carrying hammers, nails, paint, and paint brushes.

"I should have known."

"Well here's Pikachu see ya!"

He left before I could object.

"You don't look so fierce."

That was when the thing did something very strange.

"_**Pikachu!**_"

That was when the thing started shocking me with volts of electrical energy. It was worse considering that I was still wet.

"Kawee, Kawee. (This is so much fun. If only we can get the world to see or read about this, then He can really be embarrassed.)"

"Kawoo. (I think I have a plan.)"

* * *

It was midnight. It was the weekend so it does not matter how late I can stay up. I like to go to sleep early though. I was about to does off when I heard something poof into my room. I looked up to see Kuriboh and the Winged Kuriboh floating in the middle of my room.

"You're Kuriboh and the Winged Kuriboh!"

"Kawee, Kawee. (That's right.)"

"No, offense, but I thought you did not exist. You are only in the Yu-gi-oh anime right?"

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (Actually we are able to transport ourselves to the real world too. Enough of that though. Are you the one called Wasmina?)"

"Yes that's me why?"

"Kawee, Kawee. (So you are the one that is making fan fiction about the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl?)"

"Yes that is me."

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (We got some video images of the Dark Magician having to take care of us. Let me tell you it's really embarrassing.)"

"Kawee, Kawee, Kawee. (We want you to write about this in your fan fic.)"

"Well let me see the tape first."

[20 minutes later]

"Wow that is really embarrassing."

"Kawoo, Kawoo. (So will you do it?)"

"Well I don't know this sort of feels like black mail."

"Kawee, Kawee. (How about this, we will set you up a date with Ryo, Bakura if you write about this in your fan-fic.)"

"You got a deal"

* * *

The things I do for love*.

I have to deal with these mini demons until everyone gets back from their duels.

Plus, an average duel is three whole episodes. This is torture. Well, it is all for Mana so it is worth it. The door bell rang again.

It never was going to end was it?

* * *

*1- "Ohio" is japanese for good morning.

I am sorry I black mailed you Mahad, but they were offering me a date with Ryo Bakura! How could I resist that? "Wait a minute. When did I agree to go on a date with you? Who are you anyway!" Well I would type some more, however I have a date to go on. "Wait, I did not agree with this._ Stoopppp!!!!!!" _


	12. Chapter 12: Stay Tooned

I'm still waiting for my hospital bill to arrive. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Chapter 12: Stay Tooned

That was such an exciting match!

The Pharaoh summoned all three of the Egyptian God Cards without sacrificing me. I also destroyed ten monsters on the field and got to use Magical Hats. The duel did make me very tired. All I need to do now is pick up Kuriboh.

I walked to Mahad's house and knocked on the door. I waited for about two minutes before I knocked again. This time Mahad answered.

"Hello Mana how was your duel?"

"A… fine I guess."

I looked down at Mahad. His magician's uniform was covered in paint and was dripping wet.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh… that. It is just a spell gone wrong."

"I see. Wait a minute is something burning in there?"

"No just the after effects of the spell. Here is Kuriboh."

"How was your stay at Mahad's house Kuriboh?"

"Kawee, Kawee. (It was a lot of fun. I had the best time. I want to come over again some day.)"

"I'm glad you enjoyed your stay there."

"Mana, before you go I have something to return to you."

Mahad disappeared inside the house. He came back holding a glass slipper.

"I was looking for that all week!"

Mahad bent down took of my sandal and put the glass slipper on my foot. I was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Thank You."

"See you later Mana."

With that he closed the door. I used a transportation spell to go back home. I put Kuriboh into bed. Before putting on my pajama's when I heard something outside. There was a very strong magic. I transformed into my magician's uniform and went outside to look.

I saw and heard nothing till I heard someone walking behind me.

"Who's there?"

That was when he came into view. The Summoned Skull was standing before me.

"Hello Simon, you startled me just now."

"I'm sorry for that Mana, actually I have some business I would like to settle with you."

"What might this business be?"

Simon then took out a book from his pocket. I don't know how he managed to fit the book in his pocket since it was very big. I looked at the title carefully. It said 'Toon Town' on the front covers.

"What are you doing with that?"

"You will see in a minute Mana."

Simon then took out a wand that was just as big as my master's staff. How does he fit all of this stuff into his pockets?

"I summon Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

He pointed the wand to the book and out popped the Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"What's going on here?"

The toon just snickered as if she was waiting for something amusing to happen. Simon then pointed the wand in between the Toon Dark Magician Girl and me.

"_Toon Metamorphosis!_"

Two waves of light came out of the staff one hit the Toon Dark Magician Girl and the other hit me. I looked at the Toon Dark Magician Girl who had so much light swirling around her that I could no longer see her. The light turned into gold dust and revealed the Toon Dark Magician Girl. Well, she was no longer the Toon Dark Magician Girl. She was me!

She looked exactly like me except for a devious look on her face. She started waving to me. That was when I looked down to see that the light was swirling around me. I was blinded by the rainbow of lights. I closed my eyes to prevent blindness. When I opened my eyes all the light was gone.

I felt a little bit different then before. That was when the old Toon Dark Magician Girl was looking down at me.

"Well Mana. It was such s shame that you only were the Dark Magician Girl for so long. Since you are going to die in a short period of time let me fill you in on our plan. You see, us toons have been mocked at for so long we decided to plan out revenge. All the toons that have an alter ego in the Realm of the Cards are going to trade places with them. After every toon turns into a real monster we will capture all the real monsters by putting them in Toon Town. After all the real monsters are in we will blow the book up getting rid of all the real monsters. As you know not all of the real monsters have a toon alter ego. For example your Dark Magician. Do not worry. I will not harm him. I will just seduce him by living in your place. By the way my name is Mimi."

"You're insane your plan will never work!"

"I am sorry Mana, but I can't under stand you anymore. Bones suck her into Toon Town!"

I felt the book trying to suck me in. I thought I was a goner until I realized I had a wand.

"_Dark Magic Attack!_"

A pink wave of energy blasted the Summon Skull and knocked the book out of his hands. I flew to the book and caught it then flew off into the woods. I kept on flying not looking back until I bumped my head into a tree and everything went black.

When I woke up it was morning. Everything was a dream. Wait a minute, why am I in the middle of the forest. I thought everything was just a dream. What happened yesterday? I looked down at myself to see that my hands looked really weird. In fact now I realized that everything looked really big. Or am I just really small?

I looked around to see that the Toon Town book was still their. It started moving. I was backing away from it when I heard the words

"Let me out!" come from the book.

I took my scepter and aimed it at the book. A flash of light hit the book and out popped the Toon Summoned Skull.

"Thank you for realizing… wait, you're the Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

"No, I'm not. I look nothing like Mimi."

"Wait a minute so that means you're the real Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes, how do you get us confused?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Not since yesterday, why?"

Then the Toon Summoned Skull took out a mirror from his pocket. I looked into it and gasped. I was a toon.

"The toons did the same thing to me. I am really Simon the Summoned Skull."

I started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry but, Simon the Summoned Skull is just a really funny name."

"That was my dad's name!"

"Sorry about that. So the toons are turning us into well, toons?"

"Yes, the Toon Summon Skull's name is Bones. He tricked me into changing into a toon and then he trapped me in the book."

"So they are going to do the same thing to everyone with a toon alter ego like what they did to us?"

"That is why we have to stop them before anyone gets hurt."

"I should tell my master this."

I flew off to the school where my master was waiting for me.

"No, stop this is not a good idea!"

I flew to the school to see my master waiting for me in the front.

"Mahad, you have got to help us! The toons are switching places with us and now we are stuck in these toon bodies!"

My master stared at me confused. I told his the same thing again twice. He finally spoke.

"Sorry, but I do not under stand toon language."

I stared in disbelief. I flew away.

"I told you. Monsters can't understand what toons say unless they speak the toon language."

"Whys didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Oh… I don't know maybe it's because you ran off before I could tell you!"

"That's not important right now. We have to stop Mimi and Bones before they turn any more monsters into toons."

We decided to check the most obvious places the toons might be. We found nothing. I mean where would you go look for a run away toon who is impersonating as your self?

That was when we heard a loud crash. To make things worse we heard the crash in my house. I flew to the window to see that Mimi was trying to catch Kuriboh.

"Kawee, Kawee! (You're not Mana. Who the hell are you?)"

"Come back here you little fuzz ball. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to capture you so that you will not tell anyone about this."

"Kawee, Kawee! (Get away from me!)"

Kuriboh then ducked under Mimi's legs and went out the door .Mimi looked like she was cursing under her breath. She ran outside the door.

"This is horrible; I can't believe that Mimi is after Kuriboh. He is so sweet and innocent he wouldn't hurt a fly yet she chases him around the house trying to get rid of him."

"Wait your not talking about the Kuriboh in there are you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where have _you_ been during the last chapter?"

"At a duel."

Simon just rolled his eyes at me as if he knew something that I didn't. Enough of that now, I have to stop Mimi. We went around the corner of my house, but then stopped fast enough to realize that Mimi and Mahad were on the other side.

"Mana there you are, I was looking for you. You are late for your morning lesson."

"Sorry Mahad, but I had some business to take care of."

That was when Mimi took her hand and brushed it against his face in a flirty like manner. All I could say was Mahad looked very uncomfortable.

I was going to storm over there when Simon grabbed my skirt.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get seen?"

"But she's flirting with my love interest!"

I looked again with Mahad slowly backing away from Mimi.

"Mana, are you feeling all right?"

Mimi slowly got closer.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but I love the fact you're concerned."

Mahad was very freaked out at this point.

"We have to help Mahad's in trouble."

"Why doesn't he attack?"

I thought about this for a moment. Why doesn't he attack? He attacked me in the first chapter but…

"Mahad-kun, why are you running away from me?"

"Who says I'm running away from you?"

"You're backing up against the tree."

Mimi's face got centimeters away from his and slowly got closer. I think that's where my brain snapped.

"Mana, don't do it!"

I didn't listen to Simon as I charged…flew over. I did what toons do best; hit people on the head with a stick.

"_Ouch, _that hurts you little punk!"

Mimi dived for me, but I missed her by a few inches and started swarming around her.

"Come here you!"

That was when Mimi took out her wand and shouted

"Dark Magic Attack" at me.

I kept dodging the attacks. Who knew toons could be so flexible. Mahad was still very confused at the sight of this.

"Mana I think you should stop attacking the toon."

That was when Mimi pulled a fainting stunt in front of Mahad. He caught her in his arms. She cried in a weak voice

"She attacked me! I tried to defend myself but…"

She pulled a small fainting act. He did not seem to buy it but, he held her never the less. Then he turned to me and he said.

"Okay listen I really do not want to hurt you because you are a toon, but if you continue to torture my apprentice I will have to use force to get rid of you."

I backed away with tears in my eyes. I flew away without hearing him call back to me.

"Don't say I told you so Simon."

"I wasn't going to,but look Bones is now going to change Chester Copy Cat!"

Before we even got anywhere near Chester and Bones Chester became a toon. After Bones disappeared we flew over to Chester.

"Why are you toons out of your book? And why do I have toon features?"

"This is going to be a long story."

After explaining to Chester about the toons plans to get rid of the real monsters Chester commented

"What about the monsters with out a toon copy?"

"They will stay in the Realm of the cards; however Mimi is trying to hit on my teacher."

"So you're jealous?"

"_I AM NOT JEALOUS!_"

"What ever you say Mana."

We decided to follow Bones hoping to stop another victim from falling into this problem. After awhile Simon said (heh, heh, Simon said)

"So who do you think is their next target."

Chester was the one to answer

"Well the three toons that were changed were the Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, and me Copy Cat so that would leave…"

Before Chester could finish his sentence we saw Bones hiding behind a couple of rocks in the ocean region.

"There not after…"

"They can't be…"

"No not…"

Then we all said in union "The Red Archery Girl!"

No sooner had we spoken we saw the mermaid rise above the waters, her shell right next to her as she combed her long green hair. We were flying towards her.

"Get back into the water!"

I shouted this as loud as I could only for her to look at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh, right she couldn't understand me."

I still tried waving my arms rapidly hoping that she would understand. Unfortunately she didn't and was turned into a toon before our eyes. She looked down at herself. It took a moment, but then she let out the biggest shriek I has ever heard in my entire life.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME. I LOOK LIKE AN UNATTRACTIVE LITTLE CARTOON CHARACTER!!!_"

"If you calm down I will be able to explain."

After explaining the whole dilemma to the Red Archery Girl, twice she seemed to understand the problem.

"So we are stuck in these unattractive bodies until we switch back with our doubles?"

"That's what I am trying to say."

"Well since I am going to be stuck like this for awhile how about we get to know each other? I'm Marina how about you?"

"My name is Mana, the skeleton is Simon and the cat is Chester."

"Oh and you don't introduce me?"

I looked around for the voice, but we did not know who spoke.

"Ra, you guys are rude."

That was when Marina looked up as she added

"Whoops I almost, forgot this is my pet clam Seaweed."

We looked down to see this huge clam with eyes looking at us.

"So what are you all standing around for? Don't we have to stop the toons?"

We decided to discuss who they were going to take next.

"Well they did get five of us including Seaweed" said Simon

"there must only be one left, but I don't remember."

"What I think is that maybe the take down the most powerful monster last once they have enough monsters to take it down. They have enough power to take down the powerful monster."

"What monster could be left?"

We all thought about this for about five minutes. That was when the horrifying thought came to me.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

What seemed to be like on cue a dragon was heard in the background? As we all flew to the location of the sound (while carrying a mermaid and her clam) we made it in time to see the dragon being surrounded by powerful magic. The dragon was roaring at the top of its lungs. The lights became so bright you had to cover your eyes so you wouldn't be blinded.

When we looked back we saw the all mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon looking no taller then the pint sized Mokuba Kaiba. The toon dragon was still puzzled as it looked around. Bones was about to eliminate him when I drew out my wand.

"Black Burning Attack."

It was the first attack spell that I have ever learned. As the flames seemed to engulf the real toons I grabbed the Blue Eyes and flew to the nearest exit.

"Now what do we do?" complained Marina

"We have to get back into out real bodies and we are now stuck with the Blue Eyes."

That was when I heard a female voice say

"What do you mean stuck with a Blue Eyes"

We all looked at the dragon with great curiosity (come on it is a 4 foot talking dragon.)

"You can talk?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then why have you never said anything before?"

"Well let's see. I'm a dragon and I can't speak unless I'm a toon."

"We should explain."

"You don't need too I figured out there plan the second they put that spell on me."

There was something about her that was very familiar. I just don't know what it was. I think I met her before somewhere, from a long time ago…

"Hello did you hear what I said?"

"What oh…sorry, I was spacing out."

"We are the only toons left."

"What do you mean? We were the only toons they changed."

"No, they changed the rest of the toons and they are now holding them captive."

"So what happens now?"

Simon was the one to speak up.

"They will most likely go looking for us now that all the toons are changed."

"They will _kill _us if they find out where we are!" shouted Marina.

Chester spoke next

"We need to get help from some more powerful monsters."

Seaweed spoke after

"How? We are toons remember? No one can understand us."

We all thought about this for a moment. That was when the idea popped into my head.

"Maybe there is one person that can speak to toons."

"And who might that be?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

What a wonderful day it has been. I just made millions by allowing 4kids to make English versions of the Yu-gi-oh cards. Now I will be able to afford another private island.

It was getting very late so I went to bed that night early. I was about to fall into a deep slumber when I felt a pair of hands close around my neck shaking me up and down on my bed.

"_Wake up you gay old man_"

"First of all I'm not gay. And second of all who are you?"

I took off my sleeping mask to see the toon Dark Magician Girl, Copy Cat, Summoned Skull, Red Archery Girl, and Blue Eyes White Dragon floating in front of me.

"My toon friends, how are you on a fine night like tonight?"

It was the Toon Red Archery Girl who spoke.

"First of all we are not your toon friends second of all how do you think we're doing with the look on our faces?'"

The Toon Dark Magician Girl Spoke after that.

"She means well. You see, we are not the toon monsters. We are the real Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Copy Cat, Red Archery Girl, and Blue Eyes White Dragon. You're real toons have switched places with us and want to kill us."

"The toons always cause mischief like that."

"Listen Pegasus, we want our regular bodies back!"

The Blue Eyes spoke after that

. "You are the only person who was able to understand us. You have to help us."

"Well considering you all look very cute being toons I will agree to help you."

* * *

Not only was I relived that Pegasus was going to help us, but _finally _someone understands what we say.

"So since you are the creator of this game do you know anyway that can stop the toons before they annihilate us?"

"Well I do know an attack strategy that can defeat the toons; it may also get you back into your regular bodies."

Chester spoke "Well spill it out what is it?"

"Okay, here's the plan…"

When we brought Pegasus back to the Realm of the Cards he wanted to do sight seeing. We had to drag him away from the shops and the boutiques.

"Come on that outfit is so fabulous!"

"Some other time, but not now."

"Okay, where are the toons now?"

Seaweed spoke afterwards.

"They are at the dueling arena."

"How did you know that?"

Seaweed pointed to a poster that said "Attention all duel monsters, attention all duel monsters. We are looking for a pair of run away toons that are trying to cause mischief. If anyone has seen them please capture them and bring them to the Realm of Cards Duel Arena. They are the following toons: Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon, Toon Red Archery Girl, Toon Copy Cat, Toon Summoned Skull, and Toon Dark Magician Girl."

Marina started crying.

"Great now every monster in this realm is going to be after us!"

"Well we can't let that stop us now." preached Simon.

"If we just go along with the plan we worked out we will be able too defeat the real toons."

"Everyone knows what we have to do?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement."

We were all waiting patiently in the one of the many hiding places in the stadium. I whispered to Chester.

"Are they all here yet?"

"Only the Toon Dark Magician Girl is missing."

I continued waiting when I heard a humming coming in a far off distance that sounded a lot like Mimi.

"Did anyone turn any toons in yet Bones"

"Not yet they seem to have been missing for a long time."

"Well we have to find them or they will somehow find a way of exposing us."

That was when I shouted.

"Chester now!"

Chester sprang from his hiding place and wagged his very long toon tongue at everyone.

"There he is get him!"

Chester quickly ran to our hiding spot when we sprang out.

"They're all here get them!"

When Bones was about to attack I brought out a magic weapon of mine.

"Magic Cylinders activate!"

With that two small cylinders In my pocket grew ten times their size and absorbed the attack and sent it right back out at Bones. He was knocked to the ground instantly.

"Copy Cat let him play his trap cart…well…Copy Cat and reflected Lightning bolt at them.

"Well two can play at that game." Shouted Mimi

"I play Mirror Wall so now you will all be destroyed."

That was when a huge Mirror wall popped up on the field and deflected our attack sending it straight at us.

"Marina this is a very good time to use your power."

With that Marina summoned her spell.

"Mermaid's Tears activate!"

Magical mermaid tears started pouring out of her eyes and extinguished the attack.

"Marina your second attack!"

"Magical Mist!"

A huge mist covered the entire field. All of the toons were wet and covered with water. That was when Simon bellowed

"Lightning Strike!

" A bolt of lightning appeared out of no where and hit the very wet toons and shocked them all. We would have ended this battle right about now if what happened next did not happen.

"Mana where are you? You are supposed to have a lesson right now."

Mahad had walked through the front doors of the stadium when he saw some very injured monsters and really guilty looking toon monsters.

"_What in the world happened here?_"

Mimi staggered up to Mahad and made my puppy dog face at him.

"Master the toons were about to destroy us. I tried to fight my hardest, but the toons were just too powerful."

Mahad was looking at her straight in the eye with his solemn eyes. I would have started crying if what happened next had not happened he said

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that for one second?"

Mimi looked utterly shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew for awhile that you were actually not Mana. I could tell by the way Kuriboh was running away from you."

I flew over to Mahad and hugged his neck. He eventually took me in his arms and cradled me like a small baby.

"You actually look very cute like this."

"I blushed a deep shade of red when he said that.

"Wait a minute, if you knew all along that I wasn't the real Dark Magician Girl why didn't you say anything."

"I didn't see anything wrong with it until now."

Everyone in the room was dead silent.

"I think it is about time to return to your normal forms is that right?"

The toons were reluctant at first, but gave in after words.

"Alright then, I will conduct the spell while you all stand in front of your doubles."

That was when Mimi spoke up.

"I would just like to do something before I return to being a toon."

"What is it?"

Mimi went up to Mahad and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a light shade of pink.

"Okay let's hurry up now."

We all stood in front of out doubles and waited the magic was taking effected. That was when I remembered a question I have been meaning to ask.

"Blue Eyes!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon looked at me.

"I forgot to ask what your name is."

She shouted something so faint I almost couldn't make it out.

"My name is Kisara."

With that the lights absorbed me and swarmed around me. I opened my eyes to see that everyone including myself was back to normal.

"I think everyone should rest after what has happened today."

As everyone nodded and said there good byes I kept wondering about that name. I have heard it before, I know it.

"Mahad I want to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know who Kisara is?"

A dark shadow appeared across his face.

"Sorry Mana I cannot tell you right now, maybe someday."

The words echoed in my head.

"…maybe someday"

There was something dark lying ahead of me. All I need to figure out is what it is.

* * *

Sorry I havn't posted anything in so long! I am now writing a Harry Potter and Yu-gi-oh cross over. It is called tThe Potter Twins and the Sorcerers Ston. (Very Origanal name right)? If any of you are intrested then go cheack it out. In order to make up not posting in so long I gave you an extra long chapter. Hope you will keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare Before Christmas

Hello everyone! I just wanted you to know if you have been keeping up to date with this fan fiction you would know that it is around the holiday times (In the fan fiction). I know it's currently September 27, 2009, but I really wanted to do a Christmas special for this fan fiction. This is going to be a cross over with a Christmas show. I am not going to reveal what it is though. You will have to read on to find out. So don't screw me in the comments. Be thankful that I'm jolly right now. I won't be the second I get my hospital bills. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, or Princess Tutu.

Warning: Pedestrians with short attention spans and small bladder's should not read this specific chapter.

Chapter 13: The Nightmare Before, During, and After Christmas

I was alone with Mana in a beautiful garden. Mana was standing next to me feeling awkward.

"Mana, are you feeling all right?"

"Mahad, I have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say… that…I love you."

"I already know that Mana."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I know you have been in love with me for the past couple of months…"

"You have?"

"I just wanted to say that I return your feelings."

I was silent for a minute.

"Do you real…?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me!"

I could not believe what I was just hearing. I leaned down our lips centimeters away. I was about to kiss Mana when…

"Mahad _wake up_!"

I woke up as if from a nightmare. I turned around to see Jasmine at the side of my bed shaking me awake.

"You can sleep through anything can't you?"

"How the hell did you get in here? Wait, let me guess. You broke my security code again didn't you?"

Jasmine nodded her head smiling in agreement.

"Why are you trying to wake me up anyway?"

"_**DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?**_"

"No I guess not."

"It's exactly two days before Christmas!!!!!!"

"You woke me up just for that?"

"I think it is a very good reason to wake you up. We have to go shopping!"

"Can't you go with someone else, why me?"

"You need to get into the Christmas spirit!"

"Can't you wait till next Christmas?"

"Christmas only comes once a year."

"Can't we go later?"

"No it is exactly one day, 59 minutes, and 45 seconds away to Christmas!"

"Wait a minute what time is it?"

Jasmine handed me the old clock I kept next to my bed. The clock read 12:01, and by how dark everything seemed it was most likely AM.

"You woke up in the middle of the night to go Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, I did. Deal with it."

Jasmine through me my clothes as I reluctantly went to my bathroom to get dressed. After a few minutes passed Jasmine was already making breakfast in my kitchen.

"What are you making now?"

"I decided to make ginger bread pancakes with eggnog to celebrate the season."

I sat down and ate while Jasmine explained the plan for the next one day, 37 minutes, and 42 seconds.

"So until the next midnight our main goal will be shopping. Since we are all way behind on our Christmas shopping everyone will write down a list of what they want for Christmas, that person will then leave to room and everyone else plans out who's getting what for that person."

"So we only need to shop for presents?"

"Of coarse not, we have to shop for decorations such as a Christmas tree and ornaments. Then there's the Christmas dinner that needs to be cooked."

"Then what's the second day?"

"We start preparing of coarse"

"So we shop then prepare?"

"That's the plan."

"You realize I'm the only person here."

"That's why we need to get everyone else, silly."

With that Jasmine forced me to use the transportation spell so we could avoid walking in the snow. We decided to pick up Yugi first. When we got to his house we saw that only the Pharaoh was there. He apparently was talking in his sleep.

"I through this card down in defense mode…"

"Wow, he even duels in his sleep" Jasmine snorted.

"I now wipe out the rest of your life points."

"Yami wake up!"

"Now who wants to duel next?"

"_**YAMI WAKE UP!**_"

With that the pharaoh woke in a start.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is something terribly wrong."

"What is it?"

"There is approximately one day, 22 minutes, and 48 seconds away till Christmas."

"So what's the big emergency?"

"No one went Christmas shopping yet."

"That's the big emergency?"

Jasmine ripped off his sheets with ultimate fury.

"_**WE NEED TO GO SHOPING NOW!!!!**_"

"Fine I'll get up."

The pharaoh slowly got up and went to his dresser.

"By the way where's Yugi?"

The Pharaoh was pointing to the millennium puzzle* hanging on his bed post.

"You mean he's in side that thing?"

"We decided that it was more fun to share a body then to have separate ones. We only take control of separate bodies if we really need too."

"I don't care about that, but how does Yugi fit inside that thing?"

"That's a very long story."

Without hesitation Jasmine walked over to the millennium puzzle and started shaking it up and down.

"_**YUGI WAKE UP!!!**_"

That was when a transparent version of the small master came into view.

"Why the hell are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"We have to go Christmas shopping silly."

"Yami what crazy twisted plan has Jasmine gotten us into now?"

"I'm not sure I can say this time little me."

Yami seemed to be in a daze and smiling very weirdly at Jasmine. How does she not notice that he loves her? In about five minutes both the Pharaoh and the little master have gotten dressed and where headed down stairs to eat breakfast. That was when foot steps came down the hall, they where Solomon Muto's.

"What is the entire hullabaloo?"

Yami was the one to reply

"Jasmine says that we need to go Christmas shopping right now so we need to go get the rest of out friends."

"I just forgot I need to go Christmas shopping too! I guess when you're old your memory can slip a little. I'll be right down so we can pick up the rest of your friends."

With that Solomon went upstairs to get dressed. After he came back downstairs I used my teleporting spell to take us to Jounichi's house. He put up a fight at first with Jasmine, but she won in the end. Shizuka seemed fine when getting up. The same thing happened in Honada's house when he tried to kick Jasmine. When we got to Otogi's house he tried to get his servants to kick Jasmine out, but being Jasmine that did not go so well. The next place we decided to go was Judai's house. We figured out he came back from school during the winter break. He was the deepest sleeper I have ever seen. Jasmine took 15 minutes to get him up. She was not very happy when Judai finally got up. All of that changed when we arrived at the Bakura's house.

"So let me get this straight" Otogi said after a few minutes.

"You're going to try to wake up and annoy the guy in the middle of the night who is possessed the spirit of the melleniu…"

I quickly clamped a hand over Otogi's mouth. After a few seconds of struggling I finally let go of my grip.

"Hey what was the big deal?"

I leaned in closer to Otogi.

"Listen, Jasmine does not know about the spirit of the Millennium Ring and we would like to keep it like that. There are already too many people that know the secret of the Millennium Items."

"I thought Jasmine already knew about the Items?"

"She knows about the puzzle, but she does not know that there is more than one of the items."

"Oh, I see…"

With that Otogi did not talk much afterwards. Jasmine stood right beside Bakura's bed just waiting there. About 15 minutes past and she still was waiting.

"Jasmine you realize that he won't wake up until morning?"

"I don't want to disturb my prince."

Yami cracked at the moment.

"Your what?"

"I fell in love with Bakura-kun!"

Yami had an emotion which was a mixture of fury, misery, depression, and murder. Jasmine stood at the side of the bed for a few more minutes. After awhile I heard Yami whisper to me

"Mahad will you come here for a second?"

I followed the Pharaoh into the living room where he started talking to me.

"Mahad, I haven't really told anyone this secret, I haven't even told Yugi."

"What is this secret my pharaoh?"

If you have guessed already you can tell what the pharaoh was about to say next.

"Since you are my most loyal servant I wanted to share this secret with you."

"What is it may I ask Pharaoh?" "I actually am in love with Jasmine."

"Really" I said trying not to be sarcastic.

"Yes, I really do love her but, I just can't bear to see her affections taken away by Bakura. Besides, I don't know what I would do to myself be the evil Bakura gets a hold of her."

"Pharaoh I am positive that if you just be yourself everything will work out for the better in the end."

"Thank you for the advice Mahad."

"I am happy to be of service to you my Pharaoh."

We went back to Bakura's room to see Jounichi shaking Bakura awake while Honda was holding back Jasmine who was trying to beat up Jounichi.

"What are you _doing_ who are you?"

Bakura was shouting this when he turned the lamp on next to his bed to see everyone standing beside him. Jasmine was the only one smiling at him.

"Shizuka, Jounichi, Honda, Judai, Yugi's Grandpa, Yami, Otogi, Mahad and…"

He paused when he saw Jasmine. A big smile grew across his face.

"Pardon me but, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jasmine."

"Fancy meeting you."

"You have a British accent*?"

"Yes I just transferred here two years ago."

"I transferred here last year."

Jounichi then spoke up.

"If you two love birds are done can we gather everyone else?"

"What are we doing up in the middle of the night anyway?" Bakura asked.

Jasmine started explaining her plan for Christmas.

"Well that sounds exciting. I'll just need to get dressed."

After a couple of minutes we were in Anzu's house. Jasmine seemed to be nicer to Anzu saying that they can come back for her later.

"No it's fine. I think that sounds really cool though how were all going to do our Christmas shopping together."

Anzu got dressed and we proceeded to Asuka's house. Like Anzu she did not put up a fight. When we got to Mai she was reluctant to get up. Jounichi just kept drooling at Mai in her Pajama's. When we got to Ribbon's house she was very surprised to see Bakura standing next to her bed.

"Bakura what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask me ask Jasmine." Jasmine explained her plan to Ribbon.

After awhile Ribbon was repeating everything to herself seeing if she was going to go along with it.

"Well as long as Bakura is by my side I don't care!"

After Ribbon got dressed she immediately clung to Bakura's arm. Jasmine seemed to lose some of her spirit while seeing this. Jasmine decided to call Christine saying to wait at Melanie's house in the Realm of Cards.

"Why can't we just go to Christine's house?"

Jasmine seemed to pause as if thinking of an answer.

"We are not allowed to go to Christine's house."

"Why not?"

"That is something for me to know and for you to never find out"

Jasmine said in a serious tone. With that we transported ourselves to Melanie's house where Christine and Melanie were already waiting for us.

"You sure took long enough" Melanie snorted.

"Come on let's get going"

With that we transported to the only person left to pick up, Mana. As we arrived at her house I told everyone to wait downstairs.

"Why do we have too?" Asuka whined.

"Because Mana will have a heart attack if she sees you all randomly standing beside her bed."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Jasmine and I went upstairs to Mana's room. We opened the door to see Mana's beautiful yet, peaceful face sleeping. A rare beauty so delicate and frail that she shines with radiance in the dark nigh…

"Mana wake up!!!!"

Mana's eyes slowly opened as she sat up she looked in my direction. A smile spread across her face.

"Mahad, what brings you here?"

"Jasmine's crazy schemes"

Jasmine spent the next couple of minutes explaining to Mana about the Christmas plan, or so I call it.

"That sounds like fun! Mahad and I shopping for Christmas presents for each other…"

Mana was lost in her own little world. I could not help but smile to see Mana at least some what happy with the arrangements.

"Well let me get dressed."

We waited for about 15 minutes before Mana came out wearing a green and red sweat suite with sparkles all over it.

"I felt like going for a Christmas fashion wears."

In my personal opinion Mana can look beautiful no matter what she wears. After a couple of minutes of discussing everyone finally decided who was going to get what for whom. I didn't ask for anything like usual. What surprised me was Jasmine didn't ask for anything either. I went over to Jasmine privately to ask.

"Jasmine, don't you want anything for Christmas?"

"Actually there is one thing I want."

"Then what is it?"

Jasmine was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's silly and besides no one will know where to get it."

"Is it expensive?"

"No, but no one will get it never the less."

I decided to let the topic drop seeing that Jasmine was getting pretty upset. So you all probably know from the previous chapters who I'm getting gift for right? Well Mana didn't ask for much only a necklace. That day we all went to the mall and split up into our own separate groups so no one knows who's getting what for who. There were about 15 shops that sold jewelry. I went to them all even this one called Hot Topic. That was defiantly not Mana's type of store.

I was about to give up hope when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a beautiful necklace the resembled the moon. Not a crescent moon shape, but it literally looked like the moon on a chain. I went inside the store. It was almost like someone took a store from the medieval times and placed in the middle of the mall. I saw the necklace on display. The display was very unusual; there was a statue of a lady with green hair and a very unusual dress winding some sort of machine that plays music.

I approached the display when the lady spoke.

"Hello, my name is Miss Edel."

I swear that was the creepiest thing that had ever happened to me in my life. And trust me when you are a duel monster there are many creepy things that happen to you.

"Um…hello"

"Are you here to buy jewelry for your loved one."

"Actually, yes I am."

"We are certain that you will find something here to your liking."

"What are the names of the gems?"

"The orange one there is called hope."

"How about that one?"

"The green one's called fate."

"And that violet one right there?"

"That one is called love."

Very strange names to call gems, but I can't argue with her.

"Do you know what the one that looks like a moon is called?"

"Ah…that one has a very interesting story behind it, the story of a young girl who fell in love with someone high in power. It is a tragedy yes, but I think it would have something to do with you."

"Sorry, but I do not have time listen at the moment. How much does it cost?"

"For you it will be 9500* yen."

I wasn't 100% sure if I was getting ripped off, but anything is worth it for Mana. After I paid I was about to go out the door when the strange lady called back to me.

"Wait, do you know a young lady with long violet hair and a bubbly personality?"

I froze could she be talking about Jasmine?

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason, but beware for at midnight tomorrow one of her presents is going to cause you and your friend great pain and grief."

"Thank you for the warning…I think."

I left the store in a hurry. What did she mean great pain or grief? Well, I was not going to think about it now. We all were able to go home around 7:00 that day. Only Mana and Jasmine had energy left. I wonder what Mana would think of her new present? Who knows, I couldn't think of what Mana would think at the moment for I was still wondering what that strange that women back at the shop was talking about. I decided to get my mind off the subject.

I decided to think what Jasmine wanted for Christmas. Jasmine looked like she really wanted something, but what was it? I decide to go to sleep only to have nightmares about what the lady said. What if this involved Mana? She could be in big trouble and I am just laying down sleeping! I woke up to try to find Mana, but Jasmine beat me to her. She was already making plans for the day, mostly just setting up around the house. It was only about nine and whole house looked like the inside of a gingerbread house!

"Jasmine where are you?"

I then smelled something really good in the kitchen. I found my way there to find Jasmine mixing the biggest batch of cookie dough I have ever seen.

"Is it necessary to make that much?"

"Well, if you want to have enough for everyone at the party tonight then yes all this is necessary."

"Wait only 17 of us are going to be there, right?"

"No, this is also a very big family reunion party."

"So who's coming?"

"My seven sisters, Atsuko, Carry, Rakia, Joy, Anna, and Ty'ree, my Step father, step mother, my real grandmother, my 20 aunts, my 18 uncles, the other 37 cousins, and my Uncle Drosselmyer. Of coarse he isn't my real uncle, but…"

She went on mixing as if not wanting to share the rest of that sentence.

"There are also some kids coming from my ballet school."

"You mean that place with the other story guardians?"

"That's it." "Do you think this house is going to hold all of them?"

"Oh, silly I'm not having the party here."

"Then where is it going to be held?"

"Every year during Christmas time my Uncle Steve invites us all to his mansion in the north of New York. Of coarse this year my family decided to come here for the occasion and built a mansion on the northern parts of Japan."

" So we are all going to go up there?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Do we have to dress nice?"

"You and your silly questions, of coarse we do."

I then remembered something she said before.

_"__…and my uncle Drosselmyer, of coarse he isn't really my uncle."_

"Didn't you say that Drosselmyer was the person that turned you into a guardian?"

Jasmine didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What question?"

"The question I just asked."

"You didn't say anything."

"I said was Drosselmyer the one that turned you into a story guardian?"

Jasmine still didn't here the question. "Hello?"

"Hello, what?"

"Why are you not answering the question?"

"You never said anything that's why."

Something then occurred to me. What if Jasmine really couldn't hear what I was saying? What if something is manipulating space and time to make sure that Jasmine would not hear anything about Drosselmyer until…

_"beware for at midnight tomorrow one of her presents is going to cause you and your little friend great pain and grief."_

What if that woman is triggering fate to make sure that Jasmine goes to the party tonight?

"Jasmine maybe you shouldn't go tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I juts have a feeling something bad is going to happen to you tonight."

"You are one of the most miserable people I have ever met."

"No, I am serious you should not go tonight."

"And I am serious that you are freaking me out."

This was getting no where. One way or another Jasmine was going to go to the party tonight.

"How about this, we celebrate here instead of going north for Christmas?"

"I already said I would be coming."

"What will make you not go tonight?"

"Nothing will make me not go tonight."

I could not think of anything else to say. The only things left to do were to go with Jasmine and try to protect her (and Mana) under all costs.

"Mahad do you mind doing me a favor?"

"That depends what it might be."

"Could you get everyone ready we are going to be leaving in about two hours."

"I am not using my transportation spell."

"Don't worry you don't have to."

I was about to leave when Jasmine told me to tell everyone to dress up nice. After having to teleport to the house of every single person, all I had left was Mana. I was ringing the doorbell at Mana's house when a thought occurred to me.

"_Should I really bring Mana along? She could get hurt if she goes."_

Mana answered the door looking surprised.

"Mahad, you're here come inside."

I walked in when Mana started clinging to my arm.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Um…yes Jasmine just wanted you to know…"

I was having second thought about this Mana means everything to me. I don't want to see anything bad happen to her.

"She wanted me to know what?"

"That she wanted wish you a merry Christmas."

"Oh, okay tell her thank you."

"I will."

I hate lying to Mana, but if it will keep her safe then I will do it. I left the house to go back home. I was in no mood to go to the party now, but I know that I have to protect Jasmine as well. Everyone was there waiting for the ride to come. I was standing right next to the door when the door bell rang. When I answered the door I thought I would die on the spot.

Mana was standing outside with tears in her eyes.

"Mana are you…"

"_**NO I AM NOT OKAY! YOU LIED TO ME!!!" **_

At this point all eyes in the room were on me.

"Mana you do not understand I…"

"Don't say I don't understand! Jasmine called saying if I was coming to the party or not. She said _you _were coming over to tell me her message. I guess you really hate me after all."

"No, that is not it. Mana come back!"

Mana was already running away from the house I was about to leave when someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Jasmine.

"I think you have done enough for one night. Mana come back!"

Jasmine ran out the door with her long black dress flowing after her. I was too shocked to say anything. Was this what the lady was talking about? I was certainly in pain and grief right now. When Jasmine came back she announced that Mana was in no mood to go tonight. She said I could still come, but I also was in no mood either. I knew I still had to come to keep an eye on Jasmine.

Jasmine soon announced that the rides have come. They were jet black mini hybrid limos. I got into the car with Jasmine and Christine. We were quiet on the way there. When we arrived at the mansion I would have been amazed if I was not so miserable. Inside we were lead to the dinning room were about one hundred people sat down at the long dinning room table. I sat next to Jasmine; I did not eat much claiming I was not hungry. We were both quiet for a couple of minutes when I realized that Jasmine said something.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said that Uncle Drosselmyer is not here."

I looked around at the guests I recognized all my friends then there was Jasmine's sisters I could easily recognize because they had that 'I just came out of the sea to come to a party' aurora.

When dinner was over everyone was escorted to the ball room. Inside was the biggest Christmas tree I have ever seen. I must have been one hundred and fifty feet tall at least. All the adults started dancing while the kids gathered around the Christmas tree to open presents. I went over next to Jasmine to keep an eye on her.

"Everyone let me introduce you to my cousins this is Anthony."

She pointed to an African American boy in a tux that was about two inches taller then her.

"This is my sister Rakia"

She pointed to another African American girl who was two feet taller then her with her bushy hair tied up neatly in a bun.

"And this is Anna."

Anna was a girl one foot shorter then Rakia with tan skin and wavy dark brown hair.

"Then there's Joy"

Joy was about in between the height of Rakia and Anna. She had light brown hair that went up to her shoulders and had blue eyes.

"Here is my other sister Ty'ree"

Ty'ree was a girl with Scarlet red hair and was the same height as Anthony. She had black mascara on and was wearing black nail polish.

"Then these are three smaller cousins of mine Antonia, Annie, and Natalie."

She pointed to a couple of younger kids then her. One was African American and looked like the youngest one in the group. There were two other little girls about eight years old. One looked like a mini version of Anna and another looked like a younger version of joy except she had brown eyes.

"Then this is my cousin Grant."

Grant was about two inches shorter then Jasmine. He had light brown hair and had green eyes.

"Then these are my friends from Christine's and my school."

Five people stepped forward. One was a girl with blonde pigtails and had a permanent smile on her face with light blue eyes. She looked like a Kelly doll on Barbie's birthday.

"This is Lillie and this is Pike."

She then pointed to a tough looking girl with Magenta hair and green eyes. She was about the same size as Lillie.

"This is Fakir."

She pointed to a boy that was two and a half feet taller then Jasmine. He had very puffy hair that also looked like raven's hair. He looked like a knight in shining armor.

"Then this is Rue."

A girl stepped forward. She had raven hair with violet eyes. She was about one foot taller then Jasmine. She looked like a princess you would see in those adventure books.

"Then this is Ahiru."

She pointed to a girl that was only a tiny bit taller then Jasmine. She looked like she lacked elegance in everyway known possible. She had orange hair that was done up in a bun with big blue eyes and a yellow dress. She in a way did look like a duck. Then I remembered something. These were the people that changed their fates. They have prevented a miserable ending for their stories and they are still story guardians. All I could think of when I remembered who they are

"_They _are the one's Jasmine was talking about?"

"Wow, he's cute."

A looked down to see that Ahiru was staring up at me like she was in love.

"Ahiru you just said that out loud."

I looked to see that Fakir was a bit angry at Ahiru.

"I did? Qua..."

Ahiru covered her mouth quickly to cover the weird sound she made.

"Oh, how sweet the knight is jealous over a small thing the princess said."

The girl named Rue was smirking.

"We don't need to hear anything from you Krehee."

Rue sighed and walked away.

"Come on Ahiru let's go"

"But Fakir…" she was already being dragged away.

"I thought they had a happily ever after."

"Well, not exactly I mean Ahiru ended up with Fakir in the end though it would be very hard to tell and Rue is still Krehee except for the fact she is fighting with them in a way."

"What about that prince guy?"

"Who knows? He still is getting his heart back."

Jasmine turned towards the crowd to see that they were all staring at the great big door way. There was an old man standing under that door way with a tall feathered hat and a long white mustache.

"Uncle Drosselmyer!"

Jasmine ran to the door way and through her arms around him.

"How have you been doing my little Maiden Pearl?"

I was walking towards the door when another little boy ran towards him and starting jumping next to him flinging up his arms.

"Hold your horses Mathew."

"Uncle Drosselmyer did you make any toys?"

He was a toy maker too? What was he a miracle worker?

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

Soon Uncle Drosselmyer turned towards the doors and clapped his hands twice. Soon two mechanical life sized toys walked through the doors. They were both dressed like Saggi the Dark Clown. Soon the toys stopped in the middle of the room. That was when they started dancing. The crowd was in awe by the wonderful display soon the dolls stopped and limped over showing that they needed to be wound again.

"That was so cool! What else do you have Uncle Drosselmyer?"

"Look on the tree and find out."

Soon all the kids in the room ran to the tree to see what awaits them. Even Fakir and Rue were there looking around.

"Look at this!" cried Ahiru "There's a doll that looks like me"

Ahiru took a doll off the Christmas tree and held it in her arms. As far as I could see the doll looked nothing like her. It had pink hair and was wearing a white tutu with white toe shoes.

"This is mine!"

Mathew picked up a box that was full of toy solders and cannons. Soon all of the children were playing with their toys though Jasmine was still looking.

"Uncle Drosselmyer I can't find my present."

"Don't worry my dear it's there you just have to look a little harder."

Jasmine looked around the tree more carefully. She was very sure that nothing was there. That was when Jasmine looked around and saw a something that must have pleased her.

"This is exactly what I wanted thank you!"

Jasmine ran to Drosselmyer and hugged him. Jasmine then ran to the rest of the children to play.

"Christine you have to look at this."

I walked over to Jasmine to see what she was carrying. I saw that in her hands was a nutcracker with white hair and gold eyes. He looked in a way like a prince.

"He looks a lot like Senior Mytho at our school."

Jasmine took a better look at the doll then smile.

"Oh, yeah he does look a little like Senor Mytho."

Everyone was watching Jasmine's toy when someone said "How does it work?"

"Oh, that's simple it's a nutcracker. There is a lever on the nutcrackers back that opens and closes his mouth. You lift the lever up and put the nut in his mouth then pull down on the lever and the nut will crack so that you can eat the contents inside. Here let me show you."

Jasmine reached for a bowl of walnuts on a small table right beside the children. She took one nut and placed it inside of the nutcrackers mouth. Then she pulled down on the lever cracked the nut and ate it.

"Cool I want to try that!"

Soon every kid was getting a walnut and using the nutcracker to crack it open. That was Mathew stopped playing with his toy solders and said

"Boring, can that thing even fight?"

"It's not meant for fighting cousin it's meant for entertainment and cracking nuts open."

"You know what would be really cool…"

Mathew then snatched the Nutcracker from Jasmine and grabbed a hand full of nuts from the bowl.

"What are you doing, if you put to many nuts inside his mouth to crack he'll break!"

Mathew didn't listen and he was pulling down on the lever as hard as he can. That was when a loud 'crack' was audible and the nutcracker broke. Some of his teeth were loose and his arm was obviously broken. I snatched the nutcracker away and gave it to Jasmine.

"Look what you done to him! How can we fix him?"

Drosselmyer was then standing right behind Jasmine.

"Do not worry child I can fix him up by tomorrow morning."

With that the man took out a white clothe and wrapped it around the nutcrackers mouth and arm making it look like a sling.

"There you go child soon it shall be good as new."

Jasmine nodded her head and gave a small smile. Soon all the children resumed playing. Not long afterwards the party was over and all the guests were leaving.

"Jasmine how about we go home?"

"No we're going to stay here for the night."

The gang was in shock. Jasmine had planned this from the start. No one started to argue because Jasmine just had her toy broken.

"Is anyone else staying here?"

"All of the children are staying."

Everyone seemed to grumble after that. Jasmine was about to carry her nutcracker up stairs when I said that it would be better if she left it down here. Jasmine reluctantly agreed as she put the nutcracker in a glass case next to the mantle. That night everyone was fast asleep. Only I stayed awake for I had a feeling something was going to go horribly wrong.

At about half past eleven I heard something very odd. There was rustling under the floor. It was coming from downstairs. I was about to go down when I heard Jasmine running down the hallway. She ran down the long stairwell and into the grand ball room. I ran after her only to find the most unusual thing happen. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first, but I saw that there was an army of mice fighting off a bunch of toy soldiers with toy swords and cannons. Jasmine was in the corner next to the glass box. I ran over to her.

"Jasmine what's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that the nutcracker can help us."

"He's a wooden nutcracker who is currently in pieces how much can he do?"

Jasmine opened the glass compartment and took the nutcracker out. The nutcracker blinked and his eyes started to look around. That is when his mouth started to move.

"Where am I?"

"You are currently in trouble; there is an army of mice trying to get rid of you."

"Tell me, which one is the mouse king?"

"I don't know?"

"I suggest that it is the one with a crown that is being pulled by a chariot."

The nutcracker glanced in that direction.

"Quickly maiden unwrap these bandages and set me free."

Jasmine quickly did so and the second the bandages were off he leaped out of her arms and ran straight for the mouse king.

"So I see we meet at last nutcracker."

"Save me the trouble you dirty rat."

The mouse king then used his sword and tried to chop the nutcracker. The nutcracker however was very quick and he blocked the attack with a sword of his own.

"I see your fighting improve since to last time I saw you."

"Save the complements Mouse King"

With another blow the nutcracker and the Mouse King were at a full one on one battle. Jasmine and I watched as the Nutcracker was slowly claiming victory over the Mouse King.

"I think it is over Mouse King."

"Guess again, Nutcracker."

The Mouse King kicked the Nutcracker in the shin then pounced on him to make him double over.

"Any last words, Nutcracker?"

The Nutcracker was too pained to speak. The Mouse King raised up his sword ready to kill the Nutcracker when the most unusual thing happened. Jasmine took off her shoe and threw it at the Mouse King. The blow somehow made the Mouse King have a concussion and fall over. The mouse warriors went to there king and pick him up and carried him off to who knows where. Jasmine ran over to the Nutcracker and held it in her arms.

"Nutcracker, are you all right?"

As I moved closer I saw that the Nutcracker was almost in pieces.

"I'll be fine. To tell you the truth I would be dead right now if you did not save me."

Jasmine was blushing a light shade of pink.

"Oh, um it was nothing."

"No I would like to thank you personally."

The nutcracker grimaced from pain, Jasmine then burst into tears.

"Stop your crying my lady I will be fine."

"At this rate you'll die."

"I cannot heal myself. Only you can save me."

Jasmine looked at the Nutcracker as if she understood what he was talking about. Jasmine then ripped off her tear shaped necklace and held it in her hand. She waved the necklace over the Nutcracker, the necklace started to glow as the Nutcracker was covered in a swarm of glitter. I looked over at the old grandfather clock to see the faint figure of Drosselmyer standing over the whole scene. He looked like he was conducting all of the magic in the room without anyone noticing. I turned back to Jasmine to see that she was surrounded by a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes so I would not go blind.

When I looked back at the two I saw that the Nutcracker was fully repaired and life size. He was not even a Nutcracker anymore. He turned into a prince magically. For some reason he looked strangely familiar. I looked over at Jasmine who was dressed like Maiden Pearl except for the fact there was more of a princess like flair that went with her costume.

"Mytho?"

"I am one of the many soul fragments of Mytho."

Jasmine's hands were over her mouth. She realized that she had talked.

"How can I…"

"I am the prince of the land of dreams. You dreamed to have a voice so you could tell your love how you feel so I made your dream come true. I just ask for one thing in return."

"And what is that?"

"Be my princess."

Jasmine slowly rose and took Mytho's hand. They started walking slowly to a portal that looked like it was made of ice and snow. Well if you think I was going to let Jasmine walk into a new dimension with another boy, you are so wrong. When going through the thresh hold I realized that it was not the slightest bit cold. In fact you get this warm feeling inside that I kind of enjoy. Looking around I see there are a bunch of snow fairies dancing around Mytho and Jasmine. The snow fairies leaped and twirled as they gracefully lead the way to the land of dreams. If you're asking me how I know that well….starring in your school production of "The Nutcracker" really helps.

As the land was unfurled I saw all the characters. Little Bo Peep who lost her cotton candy sheep, the coffee dancers and the chocolate dancers, Old Mrs. Ginger bread, all of them. Then it was time for the Sugar Plum Princess to appear. She was beautiful…Her long golden hair tied up neatly in a bun, emerald green eyes that can stare right through you, her smile as sweet as sugar, her lips bubble gum pink, she was…was….She was Mana!

I slowly walked to her hoping to apologize. Then I noticed something…I was no longer wearing my nightwear, but an outfit suited for a prince. She looked at me and smiled. I tried to talk, but my mouth could not speak. I was about to retreat when the sugar plum fairy did the ballet sign for "dance".

I reluctantly agreed. I took her by the waist and dipped her down low. After a few jetes she returned to me as I spun her around. A pas de deux with Mana, is there anything else I could ask for? Soon the dancing came to an end. I stared down at Mana's face as she looked at me apologetically and ran away. Once again I was heartbroken.

Jasmine and Mytho took our place. As Jasmine and Mytho danced and twirled across the dance floor he whispered

"Be my princess"

Jasmine looked up as she said with a sad look across her face

"You are the feeling of love. I'm sorry, but no matter how much I love you…I can't be with you."

"But…but why?"

"You need to return to Mytho's heart"

"We still can be together though…even though I am in Mytho"

"No we can't because…you already have someone that loves you, Lady Rue"

"But I love you…"

"But she loves you more, you will be happier together, and plus I was never meant to be with you, to be with anyone! I am not supposed to be loved and it must stay like that."

"Then can I at least give you something before we part?"

"You may"

Slowly Mytho's lips met Jasmine as they shared a (in my opinion) long kiss. As they parted Mytho slowly turned back into the doll he once was and the land of dream's melted away. A fragment of Mytho's heart can out of the doll and dissolved before my eyes. I looked back to Jasmine to see she had passed out. I carried her back to her room with the nutcracker laid beside her. After I got dressed I transported myself to the realm of cards.

I was surprised to see that Mana was practicing her ballet in the theater not too far away from her house. I silently made my way through the theater. She was wearing her fluffy pink nightgown as she practiced her plies'. The theater looked very decorated for Christmas.

"Ehem"

Mana faced my direction. I could sense the gleaming tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I have come here to apologize."

"What makes you think I'll forgive you?"

I just continued walking towards Mana.

"There was a reason behind my actions which you would not believe."

"I'm sure I won't believe it."

As she turned around I grabbed her arm and twirled her around a few times.

"What are you doing?"

I did not say anything as I let the music in the background flow through us.

"I'm sorry Mana."

She did not reply back, she just stood still staring at the floor. I saw the perfect opportunity to give Mana her present. I took the necklace out of the box as I placed it around Mana's neck. She seemed shocked and enlightened.

"Merry Christmas"

She turned around and hugged me. I placed my arms around her

"Merry Christmas Mahad."

*1- The millennium items are still there. They did not get lost forever like they did in the original series.

*2- THE BRITISHNESS IS CUTE! DON'T MESS WITH THE ACCENT!

FINALLY! This chapter took forever to write. I thought I would never finish! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot of things going on in my life such as CAP plays and School and a lot of other stuff. But anyways I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IAcually even though this was a bonus chapter I think it strayed to much from te plot. DON'T WORRY! I have some great Mahad and Mana stuff coming your way!


End file.
